Billie Jean
by loveyoumorexx
Summary: Michael was a superstar. A child prodigy now grown-up, he was on tour when he decided to let loose and go out. He met a girl, Billie Jean, and fancied her. They both got a little drunk and one thing led to another... The true Billie Jean. FICTION.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this months ago, and posted it on a tribute site but it got taken down. This is FICTION, never happened, but I do want to make it as realistic as possible. Please, no haters. If you don't like him, don't read this. I know there's barely any stories on him here, so my MJ friends and I want to change that. Please enjoy and review if you can(:

December, 1979.

Michael Jackson was tired. Well, not tired enough to fall asleep. More of an overworked kind of tired. He had been on tour for four months straight, and on his first day off from his business he had to do interviews and press conferences all day. It's tiring work, if you think about it. He had to repeat answer after answer, listen to rumors and ignorant questions while he tried not to blow his top…it exhausted him.

He sighed heavily as he sat down on the ripped bar stool, putting his head in his hands. A big bald man came up to him, asking if he wanted anything. Michael looked up at him, surprised that no one recognized him through his cheap disguise that he just whipped together: a baseball hat that covered his hair and sunglasses with a long coat on. He looked like Sherlock Holmes, he thought.

"Beer. Keep it on tap." Michael managed to say, trying to not sound like himself. It was actually quite comical listening to himself with a deeper voice and he tried not to laugh. The bartender nodded and went to work to get his drink.

Michael took a look around the musty old bar he had found around the corner from his hotel room in England. He and his brothers were doing some deals and random concerts around the Europe area. He didn't want to go on this business trip though. It was a waste of his time, in his opinion. He wanted to do more. He didn't want to be stuck with his brothers for the rest of his life. Sure, he loved them very much… but he wanted to actually be able do something on his own without his father guilt tripping him into doing something with his brothers.

The bar was nearly empty, sparing the few old men who were playing pool in the corner and a few younger men like him who were sitting at the bar. A couple women sat at a table gossiping and giggling, watching the men play their game. Michael caught eye with one. She looked to be about his age, if not a little younger. She had icy blue eyes that stood out from the yellow glow of the old, dusty bar lights. Her hair was golden and long, her bangs feathered in the way girls did it those days. He saw her smile towards him and tossed her hair back, giggling to her friends and motioning to himself. He smiled back a little and was caught out of his fantasy when he heard the bartender slam down a huge mug of beer next to him.

He looked up and quietly thanked him, taking a sip of the bitter drink. Michael was never one to drink excessively; only a drink or two when at social parties or a friend's house. He has only ever been completely wasted two times in his life, once when he turned eighteen and he had a party at his brother's house and again at a club a friend of his brought him to. But for some reason, he had feeling that he wanted to let go that night. He wanted to act like a normal twenty-two year old man who went out and got drunk every once and a while. And what better way to do this then at two in the morning in the middle of nowhere in Europe? There would be no photographers here to take pictures of him drunk and the place was almost completely empty. And besides, who would be up and walking around at two in the morning? He was completely fool proof with this.

He downed his drink quickly and the bartender brought another mug to him, taking the empty one away. Michael thanked him and jumped when he heard the stool next to him scrape violently against the linoleum flooring of the bar. He quickly turned to see who it was and was surprised to see the blue eyed girl from across the bar sit there.

The girl was more beautiful up close. She had an even nose and thick lips that were painted a dark red, making them even sultrier then Michael imagined they were already. Her eyes stood out against her pale complexion from its dark eye shadow and eye liner and thick eyelashes. Her smile was a blindingly white color with perfectly straight teeth. And her body… that just made Michael turned on more. She was wearing a stomach-bearing off the shoulder shirt that was v-neck and a short skirt, with fish net stockings and heels. Her body curved in the right ways and her stomach was completely flat. Her legs seemed to be never ending as they crossed over each other in her chair. Michael had to try to keep his eyes away from the lace bra that was peaking out of the v-neck top she had on, her breasts pretty much overlapping the material from being large. The girl smiled at him, making him catch his breath.

"Hello," she drawled out in her thick accent, batting her eyelashes.

"H-h-hi," Michael stuttered, resting his hands over his growing bulge in his pants to try to make it unnoticeable.

After a few moments of silence, the girl said, "Well aren't you gonna ask for my name?"

Michael shook his head, "Oh yeah! What's your name?" Michael tilted his head, furrowing his brows in deep thought, like he was focusing on every word she said.

The girl laughed lightly, folding her hands on her crossed knees. "Billie Jean, Billie Jean Reynolds."

Michael took out his hand, and tried to think of a fake name to use. He didn't want to lie, but if he told her the truth she would probably freak out and not want to spend time with him. "Uh, my name is…Jackson Michaels. Nice to meet you."

He flinched at the name he came up with. Could he be any more obvious? I mean really, that was just stupid.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack. It is okay to call you that right?" Billie Jean shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, it's fine, is it okay if I just called you Billie?" Michael said in his fake deep voice. He straightened the hat that covered his hair and fixed his dark aviator glasses.

"Sure darling, you can call me whatever you'd like," Billie said batting her lashes and giggling. Michael caught an arterial motive in her comment and blushed, looking down for a moment.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked after a small silence.

"I'd like that."

Michael smiled and motioned for the bartender to come over, looking at her expectantly so she can order what she wanted. She ordered some kind of fruity drink and Michael ordered another beer, feeling himself get tipsy from drinking two mugs of the beverage.

"So, Jack, what brings you to this boring little old English town? It's obvious you're not really from here," Billie said. "Where are you from?" Billie asked, sipping her drink. Michael took a gulp of his beer.

"I'm here on business; I'm originally from Los Angeles, California." Michael answered, turning in his stool so he could face her.

"Really? Los Angeles? I always wanted to visit there." Billie said, shocked.

"It isn't all that great. There's so much traffic and it's always busy." Michael shrugged, taking another sip from his drink. Billie smiled and shrugged too, gulping down her drink. She ordered another one and so did Michael.

"What do you do, Jack, that makes you able to fly all around the world? It must be exciting." Billie asked, looking like she was actually interested.

"Well, I work in the business industry." Michael tried to lie. He didn't know how to lie about his job without making it too dishonest.

"Oh, so you're a suit?" Billie joked, smiling at him. Michael laughed.

"I guess you can say that." He chuckled. "What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress at an old diner, but I love to dance. I dance to anything, but my one love is ballet."

"You're a ballerina? That's amazing." Michael commented. It explained her perfect body and grace.

"Yeah," Billie trailed off, taking of sip of her drink.

An hour later and Michael and Billie were completely wasted. Michael was in the middle of telling Billie a story about one of his brothers and she was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"And then, I told Randy, that wasn't no man, that's Aunt Ursula!" Michael finished the story, slurring all the words together that nobody but Billie could really understand him.

"Oh my God, that's so funny!" Billie laughed, trying to calm down. Michael took a gulp from his seventh mug of beer and Billie stared at him from over her drink, calming down her giggles.

Michael noticed her staring and laughed, "What?!"

She laughed and shrugged, "Nothing, it's just that I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Michael choked on his drink, "Huh?! That's…that's impossible!"

"Oh I know, I was just sayin'." Billie said, looking down. Michael stared at her and she eventually looked up. They met eyes and Billie licked her lips, as she kept looking down at his. Michael took out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket of his tight jeans and placed it on the bar.

"Billie, would you like to go back to my hotel room with me?" Michael asked slurred, smiling with a lopsided smile.

"I was wondering what took you so long to ask!" Billie said, laughing.

They stood up and stumbled their way out of the bar, she winking at her friends who giggled at her and giving her thumbs up. Michael hailed a cab to go to his hotel.

They got in the back and Billie sat on Michael's lap and connected her lips to his. Michael was hesitant at first but then after a second responded hungrily. It's been a while since he was with a woman. A couple years actually. She got on her knees between Michaels legs, draping her arms on either side of him as he grabbed her ass and tightly squeezed. When at the hotel, Michael threw some money at the driver and hopped out of the taxi, trying not to take his lips from Billie's.

The couple stumbled and tripped their way into the hotel, not once disconnecting their lips. They went to the elevator and got in, Michael slamming her into the wall in the back of the elevator. He kissed down her neck, sucking hard and nipping at her flesh. She let out a hearty moan and brought his lips back up to hers to kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, inviting him into it. He savored the inside of her mouth and pressed his hard pelvis against hers, making her pant into his mouth. The elevator dinged and Michael removed his lips from hers, panting.

He grabbed her hand and walked out of the elevator with her, jogging down to his hotel room. Right next to the door, Michael banged her against the wall and kissed her again, not being able to resist. She switched it around and banged him against he wall, letting her hands roam over his body. Her hands smoothed over his chest and made her hands go down his stomach and land on his belt buckle, her fingers dangling in front of his hard package and swiping over it teasingly. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hand, making her keep her hand over his hard-on.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered into it sexily, "You just wait until we get in there, Jack." Her fingers unzipped his zipper and button on his pants and slipped into the material of his underwear, rubbing her fingers seductively up and down his penis as he closed his eyes in pleasure, his mouth opening a little. She smiled and breathed on his neck whispering once again, "Just wait."

Michael groaned in anticipation and she grabbed his finger and sucked on it hard, looking at him with sultry eyes. Michael heard a door open and looked up through hazy eyes, hearing that person's gasp.

"Oh, oh my God, I'm sorry man. I'll go in now." Jackie said embarrassed, going into the lit up room. Michael could hear his brother's say, "_What was it_?" and Jackie saying, "_Michael getting it on with a girl in the hallway_," as he closed the door.

Michael chuckled at his brothers and pushed off Billie, re-buttoning and zipping his pants. She looked at him with a questioning frown and switched weight from foot to foot. She put her hand on the wall and stuck her hip out, placing her hand on it. Michael searched his pockets for his room key, fumbling. He was so wasted he could barely see straight, let alone look for a room key.

"God damnit!" he shouted obnoxiously, not being able to hold it in. Billie laughed and stumbled from the wall, giggling. Michael started laughing and found the key, opening the door. He grabbed Billie's waist and pulled her in the room, closing the door shut. He threw the room key on the table by the door and pushed her through the room. It was hard to navigate through the large suite but a lamp by the bed made it achievable to get to the desired location. He pushed her down on the bed and leaned between her legs to kiss her.

She laid her head down on the fluffy pillow and grabbed his head, pressing his lips hard on hers. Michael took her skirt and pulled it up to her waist and moved his pelvis in circular motions over her drenched panties. She moaned in his mouth and pulled away, closing her eyes in pleasure. Michael watched her face for a second, feeling himself getting almost painfully hard at the facial expressions she was making. Her eyes popped open suddenly and she looked at his clothes and disguise unsettlingly. She flipped them over and pulled off Michael's hat from his head. She pushed the jacket off his arms and threw it on the floor, leaving him in just a regular button up shirt and tight bell-bottom pants. He started to get worried that he was going to get caught so he turned off the lamp on the beside table just as she took off his sunglasses.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to see what you look like!" Billie said laughing, going to turn on the light. Michael grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it, shushing her groan of complaint.

"Just wait, it'll be so much better if you didn't." Michael said, sighing. He sat up in the bed and she did too, sitting on her knees. She cupped his face, and Michael could see from the low glow of the street lights that shown through the window and cascaded over her face that she was frowning.

"I don't get it." She finally said, slouching. Michael felt bad for letting her down, but told himself it was only for the best.

"Believe me, it will ruin…" Michael thought of a word for a second, "this. It will ruin what's going on. Please, just trust me."

Billie looked into his eyes and sighed, "It's hard to trust someone I just met."

Michael looked back strongly and repeated what he had said in a whisper, smoldering his eyes into hers. "Just trust me."

She stared back for a second and then pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arm around his neck and using the other to play with his messy curly hair. He wrapped both arms around her and she scooted as close as she could to his body, resting between his legs.

She pushed him down on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. She started to kiss him hungrily, biting on his lip to let him know that she wanted him to open his mouth. He did as he was told and opened, feeling her moist heated tongue massage his. Her hands roamed down his chest and to where the first button was, opening it with her graceful hands. She opened the rest of the buttons and Michael lifted his body so she could pull it off him. He got goose bumps as he felt the cool air touch his bare chest and shivered slightly. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest to warm him and Michael went limp, loving the feeling of her small hands touching his skin. He moved his arms so they were at her sides and scraped up them with his fingernails lightly, sending a tingling feeling down her spine. He went to the beginning of her shirt and pulled it over her head, taking in her almost naked torso. His hands went to the back of her strapless laced bra and unclipped it masterly, letting it fall off her and reveal her bare breasts to him. They bounced away from its confinement and Michael stared open mouth. He had never been with a girl with such big breasts; all his past girlfriends had smaller breasts. These had to be a size D at least.

His hands went up to cup her breasts and she closed her eyes. His thumbs worked over her tender nipples and his fingers massaged the skin around it. She moaned and leaned forward. Michael sucked on her neck and licked around her jaw.

Billie's hands slowly moved down to Michael's pants and opened the button and unzipped the zipper agonizingly slow, inch by inch. Michael removed his hands from her breasts and held his body up with his hands so she could remove his jeans. She tossed them aside and went down his body, facing his underwear. She pulled down his boxers, gasping in shock. He was huge. His penis had to be at least ten or more inches long.

"It's true." Billie said, staring at his erect penis with hungry eyes. Michael looked up at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Black men really do have huge dicks." She said, looking at him with wide eyes. He started to laugh and she smiled, "Hey don't laugh at me! I've never been with a black man and I've definitely never seen a penis as big as yours."

"Oh, well, thank you I guess." He said awkwardly. She smiled and reached over, her breasts brushing over his penis, making it harder, so she could push him down.

She went back down, taking her tiny hand and grasping the base of his penis. She moved up and down the shaft, making him go even harder than before, if possible. She licked the sides, dragging her lips up to the tip. She put her mouth around it slowly, rubbing his balls with both hands. Her tongue ran around the tip and her cheeks made a hollow sucking motion, pulling as much as she could into her mouth. Michael moaned out loud and grasped the bed sheets, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. She bobbed her head and sucked, still licking the sides of his penis in a pattern. Michael was in heaven. He hadn't gotten a blowjob in quite some time, and missed the feeling of his dick being sucked on.

He felt himself go to his peak and moaned out loud, yelling, "I'm, I'm, I'm gonna cum!"

Billie felt Michael's warm liquid shoot into the back of her throat and she swallowed every last drop, taking out Michael's penis from her mouth. He was panting when she looked up and sweat drenched his body. Michael pulled Billie up to him and she sat on his stomach. He undid the button on her skirt and she lifted her ass so he could take it off of her. She slid off his stomach and back down to his penis, grabbing it in her hands and rubbing it up and down as hard as she could. Michael felt himself grow hard again and closed his eyes in pleasure at her giving him a hand job. He became fully hard now and Billie took off her panties, removing her hand. He looked down and saw what she was doing, and flipped them over.

She opened her legs and Michael dove into her warmth, both of them moaning at the feeling. He moved in her slowly at first, then started to go harder and harder. He grinded his hips into hers and she moaned at the feeling of his twisting dick inside of her, hitting her spot every time.

"Fuck, yes, Jack, oh, harder, harder…" Billie yelled as her head fell back on the pillows, her nails clawing into his back so hard she started to cut skin.

"Mmm, Billie, you feel so… you feel so tight and wet… fuck, fuck, fuck… ugh, Billie," Michael moaned, moving his hips into hers as she started to move faster with him, meeting him with every thrust.

"Jack! Harder! Harder! Fuck me deeper!" Billie screamed, her face in a grimace of pleasure as he jack hammered into her core.

He moved harder and harder into her, hitting her spot and sucked on her breast, her screaming as she came hard on him. Her body shook violently as her juices flowed over Michael's dick that was still pounding into her wet, tired vagina. He kept moving until finally it was his undoing and he came inside of her, filling her with his sweet juices. He rode out and then pulled his penis out of her, lying down next to her head, panting. He got under the covers, his eyes feeling heavy. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

The next morning, Michael woke up to a horrible head ache. He sat up in bed, rubbing his head and flinching in pain. The phone by his head was ringing and he flinched at the annoying sound.

"What?!" he said as he answered the phone, his voice hoarse from last night.

He heard laughing on the other side and was confused. "Good morning, sunshine." The voice finally said and Michael recognized it as his brother Jermaine.

Michael lay back down in bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "What do you want, Jermaine?"

"Joseph wants you for breakfast." Jermaine said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Michael said, running a hand through his curly messy hair.

"I _heard_ you had a nice night last night." Jermaine laughed then said something to someone, and Michael could hear his brothers laughing and talking in the back round as well. "Dude, you were so loud, it woke _me_ up, and I'm across the hall!" Michael didn't know what he was talking about at first then froze. He looked under the blankets and saw that he was naked. He looked next to him and there was no one there. He got out of bed and hung up the phone, looking around the suite to see if Billie was in there somewhere. When he got to the front door of the suite, he saw a note stuck to the door.

He pulled it off and read it,

"Last night was great. I had a fantastic time, but I don't think this should happen again. I think we should make a clean break and end it here. Have a nice life, Michael Jackson.

Billie Jean."

Michael read the note in shock. One, that he would never see her again. Two, she knew it was him the whole time? And she didn't freak out? Michael went into his bedroom and took out sweat pants and a t-shirt. He grabbed his room key and walked out the door, to his brother's room for breakfast, not once being able to get that pretty blond haired, blue eyed girl out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later, May of 1981.

Michael walked out of the limo and onto the red carpet. The sunglasses he wore did little to shield him from the blinding camera and he put his hand in front of his eyes, trying to keep the light from his eyes. His eyes widen as he noticed another white spot forming on his palm. He quickly closed his hand and closed his eyes, pausing on the red carpet. That was the fifth one this week.

He turned to his publicist and very discreetly whispered, "Get me a glove for my hand," as he smiled for the crowd and tried not to show his nervousness. The publicist nodded and went off to spread the word that Michael Jackson needed a glove for his hand.

Michael continued to walk down the red carpet, waving at the many fans that were screaming their heads off and making sure that the hand with the white spots was hidden behind his back. He walked into the dark club in front of him. It was his good friend, Diana Ross's, birthday and she was having a huge party at a big club in LA. Her birthday is really in March, but she decided that she wanted to throw a big party a little later. Strobe lights flashed on the dance floor and red glow-ish lights illuminated the bar. There were many celebrities already there who were mingling or dancing on the dance floor. Michael looked around for a familiar face and smiled when he saw his girlfriend talking to another person in the corner. He walked up to her, smiling at her.

"Michael!" Hailie Price hollered, ignoring the other person she was talking to and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. He hesitantly put his hands on her waist, not one for PDA.

She pecked him on the cheek and the other person Michael still couldn't identify left them alone. Michael looked around then turned to her and smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

He pulled away after a second and she gave him a cheeky smile and he laughed. She let go of his neck and he left one arm loosely around her waist. "How long have you been here?" he asked, turning to look at her face.

"Well you were late, as usual," she said, giving him a mock disapproving look. He laughed nervously and she smiled, letting up her façade. "Not long, maybe a half hour. It was kind of boring before, now it's gonna be a party with the one and only Michael Jackson here!"

Michael blushed. "Yeah, whatever. You wanna get a drink?"

Hailie nodded and Michael brought her over to the bar, two glasses of wine, red for him and white for her. They took their drinks and Michael politely took sips of the alcohol; he was at a birthday party, he wasn't planning on getting drunk. Michael's publicist came walking up to him, suddenly, panting and holding out a white glove. Michael thanked him and took the glove, putting it over his hand.

"Why are you putting on a glove?" Hailie asked, looking at it curiously.

"Oh, um, new fashion statement." Michael lied, looking away.

"Oh." Hailie said simply, looking away too. It was silent for a moment before Michael turned to Hailie, trying to make conversation.

"So how's that new album of yours doing?" he asked, putting his arm back around Hailie's waist.

"Oh good, good. It's almost done!" Hailie said excitedly. Michael smiled, happy that his girlfriend was happy. Michael met Hailie a little shorter than a year ago at Motown records. She was getting signed and Michael was visiting a friend of his there and they hit it off. They've been dating ever since. But Michael was getting bored with her. She was just like every other girl in the world. It's not that he didn't love her, because he truly did, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. He wanted someone more unique, someone who would love him like no like… Billie. Michael flinched. He hasn't thought about Billie in a long time. Well he tried not to.

"Michael?" Hailie shouted in his ear. Michael was brought out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Hailie laughed, "I said, why don't we go dance?"

"Oh, sure," Michael said. He didn't really want to go dancing but he felt bad for ignoring Hailie. He grabbed Hailie's hand and started to walk her out to the dance floor. As he was going out, he spotted a waitress walking towards the bar. He motioned her over so he could give her Hailie's and his empty cups and she looked at him, her eyes wide. He froze. He knew those eyes. They were _her_ eyes.

"Michael? Michael?" Hailie kept calling his name over and over, pulling on his hand to get his attention, but his eyes never left Billie's. She looked semi different, he thought to himself. Well of course she did, she wasn't wearing caked on make up and isn't half naked. He looked down her body, covered in a tight uniform. He noticed that her body did look different. Her stomach wasn't as flat as it was when he met her in 1979. But that's normal; she still looks amazing; just not as thin as she did before. Her hair was longer, but her bangs were still feathered. She looked beautiful, to him, even in a waitress uniform.

Billie suddenly broke eye contact, running into the doors behind the bar. Michael dropped Hailie's hand and ran after her, dropping the two glasses in the process. Luckily they didn't break since they landed on shaggy carpet and Michael ran after her, to the bar.

He went to jump over the bar and into the door behind, but the bartender stopped him. "I need to get back there!" Michael yelled.

"It's for the service people only, buddy." The bartender said, smiling and crossing his arms.

"Obviously you don't know who I am." Michael said cockily, smiling. He pulled off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. The bartender dropped his arms and his face fell. "Now can I go in?"

"Oh, yes sir. I'm so sorry." The bartender let Michael back and Michael took off into the doors.

"Billie! Billie! Billie, I know you're in here!" he shouted. He noticed a blond run into a back room and followed. In the back there were lockers and nobody in there. He guessed they weren't supposed to go in the locker room while working. He ran around, shouting Billie's name. Billie stepped out from the shadows finally, looking angry.

"Leave me alone, Michael!" Billie shouted from in front of him. He went to a halt, sliding on the tile floor of the locker room. He reached out and grabbed a cold locker door that was hanging open for balance.

"What is your fucking problem?!" he screamed. He rarely ever cursed, the only time he did was when he was angry as hell. Like right now.

"My problem? My problem?" Billie said, putting her hand on her heart. "You're the one who came running back here, slipping and falling all over the place! Not me! I wanted a clean break, which meant not seeing you again, Michael!"

"Why don't you want to see me again?! What did I do?! We were drunk, Billie! Fucking wasted! I would've never, ever wanted to take advantage of you! Besides, you were the one who was giving me a fucking hand job in the hallway!"

"God-damnit Michael, I'm not blaming you! I'm just angry okay?!" Billie took a breath and closed her eyes. "Michael I have something to tell you."

Michael was taken back by her sudden calm, nervous tone. "What's the matter?" he said in an affection tone that was completely different then before.

"Michael, a couple months ago… well, remember that night in 1979? When we were drunk and didn't use protection?" she said, nervously ringing her hands.

Michael froze. He knew what she was going to say. He wasn't stupid. He put his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

Billie knew that Michael knew. "His name is Adam, and he's almost a year old." Billie started to cry, her voice braking down to a whisper. "He was born September 21, 1981. He has your eyes, Michael, and your hair and your nose and your lips. He looks just like you Michael. And it shames me to say this, but every time I look at him I want to cry because he looks just like you."

"Why didn't you try to find me?" Michael asked in a soft voice. He was trying not to cry. He didn't want to cry. He kept thinking how he missed the first months of his son's life, and it made him angry. "Why didn't you try to find me, Billie Jean?! Why?! I don't understand!" he yelled at her suddenly.

She started to cry even harder. "I didn't know what to do when I found out! I panicked! I moved here, planning on finding you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it! I thought I would ruin your career or your family would think differently of you. So I decided to make it a secret. And I'm so sorry I did that. So, so, so very sorry I did that. I wish I could change back time and change my decision, because I really wish that you could've been there for me in the hospital or when I brought him home for the first time. I wish you could've seen the beauty of it, and I'm so sorry."

"Can I see him?" Michael said, not yelling anymore and calmed down.

"Uh, I have a picture in my wallet." Billie said, going to a corner and coming back quickly with what Michael assumed to be her purse. She went through it then pulled out a small wallet sized picture. Michael walked up to her, and took the picture right out of her hands, holding it up to his face. The little boy was a splitting image of himself, except the fact that he had her mother's complextion.

"Michael?" a voice rang out. Michael turned around and saw Hailie walking towards him. He quickly gave the picture back to Billie and turned around, faking a smile.

"Hey, honey." He said, pulling his sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on to hide his red eyes. "How'd you get back here?"

"Well, Prince said he saw you come running back in the kitchen so I bribed the bartender to let me back. Then the kitchen staff said they saw a guy ran back here. Who's that?" Hailie asked, crossing her arms. Michael saw her look Billie up and down, then smirk when she saw that she was thinner and taller than Billie, thinking she had an advantage. Michael felt himself grow angry again, except this time at his girlfriend.

"This," Michael emphasized the word 'this' to show that Billie was not a 'that' as Hailie called her, "is Billie Jean Reynolds. She's an old friend of mine I haven't seen in a while who just moved here with her son. Billie, this is my girlfriend, Hailie Price." He introduced the two women.

Billie waved from behind Michael and Hailie rolled her eyes, making Billie feel embarrassed. "Well, Michael, I think it's time for me to get back to work. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Billie said, slipping the picture into her wallet and back in her bag then slung it over her shoulder, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, get my number from Diana and call me." Michael said, giving her what should've been a friendly goodbye-hug, but turned into something a little more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight, closing her fist around his hair and he hugged as hard as he could. "Please, call me. Please." He begged in her ear so Hailie wouldn't hear. Billie nodded her head and wiped her eyes before Hailie could see any tears and reluctantly released Michael, smiling at him slightly to assure him she was ok.

"Bye, Michael." Billie whispered, before turning on her heel and out another door where there was probably food to be served.

As soon as Billie left, Hailie walked up to Michael and hooked arms with him, holding him close to her body. They walked out of the kitchen and Diana ran up to him.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you, I thought you didn't show!" Diana said as Michael hugged her and wished her a happy birthday.

"No, no I was here. I just ran into an old friend and was speaking with her." Michael said, letting go of her and smiling.

"Oh okay." Diana said, looking between Michael and Hailie to see if something was wrong. Personally, Diana didn't like Michael's girlfriend because she thought that she was using him. But she never said anything to Michael because she didn't want Michael to get mad at her.

"Well, you look beautiful!" Michael said, trying to ease the tension. But he wasn't lying. Diana was now about thirty-seven years old but looked like she could be twenty-five again. She was wearing a dress that came up about mid-calf and was off the shoulder. It was black and sparkled when she moved, making her thin frame elegant. Michael had to admit, he always had a crush on Diana Ross and always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she looked amazing.

"Aw, thanks sweetheart! You know you're my number one man, and I love your opinion!" Diana said, laughing. Michael laughed too but Hailie just stood there, biting her lip. She knew Michael liked Diana. She wasn't blind. So when Diana would say stuff like that, she'd get insecure and thought that Michael might even like Diana more than her.

A man walked up to Diana and smiled at her, "Diana, they're bringing out the cake."

"Okay, thanks." Diana said to the man as he walked away. She turned back to Michael and Hailie, "Come on, Michael. Come sing me happy birthday."

Michael nodded and grabbed Hailie's hand, following Diana to a large white and pink cake. He sang happy birthday, but his mind was else where. He kept thinking of Billie. The way she yelled at him and cried. He felt bad for making her cry. He didn't mean to. But he was so hurt. He had a daughter; he couldn't believe it.

"Michael you okay?" Hailie asked from next to him, furrowing her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and slightly pouting her lips. Michael looked down. The brunette was pretty, but she was no Billie. He sighed then nodded. Hailie looked at him uneasily. "Are you sure? Did that girl…do anything to you?"

Michael gave Hailie a stern look and tightened his fist that was by his side. "No, Billie didn't do anything to me."

"Okay. She just seems fishy to me. I don't think you should be around her. She's a bad influence." Hailie said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"She's never done anything bad to me, so don't talk about her that way!" Michael exploded at her, people turning to look at the sudden yelling.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be slumming around with that girl. What are people going to think of your reputation? She's obviously not fit to be a good responsible friend of yours." Billie said harshly, crossing her arms.

"She's a nice girl, a wonderful girl. And I can hang out with whoever I want; you're not my mother you can't tell me what to do. Billie is a great person, and if I want to be around her I will." Michael yelled back, trying not to be so loud. He was tired of Hailie's attitude towards everything he did. She acted like she owned him and he was tired of it.

"Whatever, Michael," Hailie said, walking away and to the bar. Michael stared at her retreating figure, clenching his jaw.

He walked up to Diana, pulling her aside. "Hey, Diana, I think I'm gonna head out." He said, forcing a smile.

Diana frowned, walking close to Michael. "Michael, tell me what's the matter." She demanded.

"Nothing, Di. Nothing. I just got a call and have to go. I'll call you later, okay?" Michael said, trying to play off his attitude as cool.

"Okay." Diana said, giving him a hug goodbye and turning away as he went to walk away, when she quickly turned back, "Michael!"

Michael looked back.

"There was this girl who worked here and she asked me to give her your number saying she knew you. Should I give it to her?" Diana asked, looking at him concerned.

"Yes, please give it to her Diana." Michael said, smiling softly and waving. She nodded and waved back, crossing her arms and watching as Michael walked away. She knew there was something wrong but he wouldn't tell her. She knew in time he would confide in her eventually, but this was going to bother her until then. A man walked up to her and pointed to her guest and she went back to the party. She would worry about this another time, she told herself. She'll talk to him later about it, but for now she had a party to host.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael groaned as he heard his someone pound on the door of his bedroom. At twenty-three years old, he still lived at his parents' house in Encino with his sisters Latoya and Janet. His brothers all moved out, most of them married. Randy was the one that most recently moved out; at eighteen he thought it would be better if he moved in with his girlfriend. Michael promised his mother he wouldn't move out until he found a place that was spacious, close to home, and somewhere he would want to stay. So far, he couldn't find that place.

The knocking persisted and Michael groaned, rolling over in his sleep and planted his head under the pillow. "What?" he yelled.

"Hey, there's someone on the phone for you." Janet said, peaking her head in Michael's room.

"Tell them I'll call them back later." Michael mumbled, falling back asleep.

"Mother, tell that Billie girl that Mike-," Janet was cut off by Michael jumping out of bed at the name Billie, grabbing the phone on the bedside table he had hooked up.

"Billie?" Michael said with a sleep thickened voice, motioning Janet out of the room.

Before Janet would leave, she whispered to Michael, "Mother wanted me to tell you that all of our brothers and their families are coming over for Family Fun Day in like a couple hours."

Michael once again waved her out and Janet closed the door, mumbling about how Michael was a 'strange ass boy'.

"Hey Michael!" Billie said on the phone, Sesame Street playing in the back round.

"What's up?" Michael asked, sitting on his bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing much. I thought I should call you before I forgot. Actually, I was calling to ask if you wanted to come over my apartment and spend the day with Adam and me?" Billie asked hopefully, crossing her fingers.

"Oh, uh, I can't today." Michael said, remembering the stupid Family Fun Day.

"Oh, I see." Billie said dejectedly, sighing. She knew it was too good to be true to think that _the_ Michael Jackson would want to spend his day hanging out at her crappy apartment.

"I wish I can, but my family is having a Family Fun Day today and I can't skip it. My brothers and sister are bringing their kids over and we're gonna have a bunch of stuff for them to do." Michael explained.

"Uh, sounds like fun." Billie said, sitting on the couch next to her son. Her son sat fascinated with Big Bird on Sesame Street, being completely quiet in a trance. The way he was looking at the TV screen made him look identical to Michael. His big brown eyes were wide and his lips parted a little, his black hair curly. Unlike most babies, he was born with a full head of thick hair and never lost one bit.

"Yeah," Michael said, trailing off. "Wait, I have an idea! You and Addie should come to Family Fun Day! I can drive over there and pick you up before." he said excited.

"I don't know, Michael. I don't want to intrude." Billie said uneasy. "And what about Adam? I don't wanna just shove him into the spotlight as Michael Jackson's long lost love child."

"No, no, you'll be my guest! And no one has to know Adam is my child. We can keep it a secret, so it won't start a huge drama fight. Please, Billie. Come." Michael begged, hoping she'd say yes.

After a pause, Billie finally answered, "Yes, okay. What time is it?" Billie said, getting up. Billie still had to dress Adam, who was sitting in his white onezie. She still had to get dressed herself since she was still in a tank top and her pajama shorts. Plus she had to check the bus times.

"Everyone's coming in like two hours, so I can pick you up in like an hour and a half." Michael said, getting up and going to his closet. He picked out green swim trunks and sweat pants and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Okay," Billie said, getting up from the couch. She picked Adam up, shushing Adam's whines to watch Sesame Street still. "Ad, come on honey you need to get dressed!" Billie tried cooing to the fussy eight month old.

Michael was silent for a second, listening to his son's cries. After a few moments, he gathered himself, wiping a hand over his face. "Uh, what's your address?"

Billie told him her address and he ran to his notepad and wrote down her address and phone number. "Okay, I'll come pick you up in like forty five minutes. Don't forget your swim-suit!" Michael said, going to the bedside table.

"Okay, I won't. Bye Michael." Billie said, hanging up before he could say goodbye. Michael hung up and walked towards his bathroom, turning the water on in the shower. He dropped his boxers, kicking them to the side. His maid would come up later and take his laundry down. He walked into the shower, letting the hot water wash over his cold skin. He looked down his body, the white spots staring at him. He had two small ones on his chest by his nipple and a white patch about five inches long on the inside of his thigh. He sighed. He's known about this disease for only about a year and he is already getting a lot of spots on his skin. He hated it.

He took shampoo and squeezed some in his hand, rubbing it in his hair. He washed it out then grabbed a bar of soap, washing his body. After doing that, he turned off the water and got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, and dried off, pulling on his clothes. When he was done, he went in the mirror and lifted his shirt, grabbing the cover up his mother gave him so he could cover the white spots that were about the size of a half dollar on his chest. He pulled his shirt down when he was done and took some product and put it in his hair, then went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his bar of deodorant and rubbed it under his arms and sprayed cologne on himself.

He walked back into his bedroom and noticed the time. Wow, it was already two. That meant he really slept in. He was surprised his father didn't come barging in to wake him up. He looked around his room; it was a complete mess. He started to pick up papers and clothes off the floor, determined to clean his room.

When he was certain the room looked semi presentable, he walked out of his bathroom and down the stairs to his kitchen. His mother and sisters were sitting down there, eating and talking.

"Michael! You're finally up!" Katherine Jackson said, smiling at her favorite son.

Michael laughed, walking to his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek before sitting at the island next to his sister Latoya. "Mother, I invited a friend of mine and her son over to Family Fun Day. Is that okay?"

"Oh, sure honey. Who's your friend?" Katherine asked, shocked. Michael hardly ever invited one of his friends to Family Fun Day because he said that he'd rather spend the day with his family only. The only people who he would invite were the current girlfriends.

"You don't know her. Her name's Billie Jean Reynolds. I met her a while ago and haven't seen her in a long time and she just recently moved here." Michel said, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"Well okay, your siblings are gonna be here soon though so you should leave soon." Katherine said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey Mike, is Hailie coming over?" Janet asked as she ate a giant bowl of soup at the table.

"Uh, no. We kind of got in a fight last night at Diana's party." Michael said, looking down.

"A fight? About what?" Janet asked, interested.

"Janet!" Latoya scolded, "I'm sure Michael doesn't want to talk about it."

"No it's fine. We got in a disagreement about a friend of mine." Michael said, not mentioning that that friend was Billie who was coming over in a little bit. He didn't want to tarnish his family's opinion on her before they even met her. "I gotta go; I have to pick up Billie and her son. I'll be back."

Michael ran out to the garage where his crème colored Mercedes was. He got in and started the car, the music and air conditioner blasting. He sang along to the words lightly as he backed out of the garage and down the drive way. He got on the road and headed towards Billie's address. When he got to her neighborhood, he was shocked. It wasn't exactly the best neighborhood. He saw kids smoking on the corner and run down apartment buildings. He stopped in front of one by a street corner. It was brick and probably about three stories. It had a cracked stone porch and green doors. He got out of his shiny Mercedes and put on his Armani sunglasses. He felt out of place.

People stared as he walked up the stone steps and into the building. The walls were gray and cracked, a stair case right in front of him. He ran up the stairs to the second floor, where Billie said her apartment number was B4. He walked down the hallway of the second floor until he saw the door that said B4 in fake gold letters. He knocked. As he waited he looked around. There were three apartments on this floor. The one on the right had music blasting and the one on the left had screaming coming from it and crashes, like a couple was fighting. One on the far right, a door opened and a heavyset woman stood in the door way, crossing her arms and staring at him. Michael gave a weak smile and looked away and down at his shiny shoes. He was beyond uncomfortable.

The door opened in front of him and he looked up. Billie looked gorgeous, as usual. She was wearing a white laced sundress that was kind of see through and he could see her pink bikini underneath. She smiled at him and opened the door further, letting him in. Michael took a look around the apartment; the walls were a tan-ish color and there was a kitchen to the right of the door, a hallway going straight into a living room. There was pictures hung up on the wall and he looked at them as he followed Billie into the Living room. When he was in the living room, he saw that the kitchen had a wall up with a square cut in the middle and a bar with stools. The living room was the same color as the hallway and had a gray couch that was facing a small TV that sat on a coffee table. Michael looked to the left and saw a hallway that led to what he guessed was the nursery and the master bedroom.

Michael finally looked down and saw his son. Billie was right, he looked exactly like him. He was sitting on the couch in jeans and a baby sized Dallas Cowboys jersey. His hair was black and curly, bushing around his head. Adam was watching TV when Michael kneeled in front of him.

"Is it okay if I pick him up?" Michael asked, looking at Billie who was watching with tears sparkling in her eyes. She nodded and Michael picked the little boy up, standing up fully and held him in his arms. It felt so unreal. He never thought for a second he had a son, and now that he just met him, he could feel a great sense of love for him already. He patted his back affectionately and the little boy smiled and gurgled, making a happy cooing noise.

"He loves you." Billie said, watching happily as Michael interacted with his son for the first time.

"I love him." Michael replied, making a face at Adam as she laughed at him.

A few minutes passed when Billie looked at her watch, checking the time. "Michael, maybe we should leave now. Your brothers are probably just showing up at your house as we speak."

"I don't have a car seat in my car." Michael frowned. He didn't think of that, he was so excited to spend the day with Billie that he didn't think of borrowing a car seat from his mother or brothers or sister.

"It's okay; I have a car seat I can put in there." Billie said, picking up a heavy diaper back that had footballs on it. Michael grabbed the diaper bag from her, putting it on his shoulder and switched Adam to his other arm as he chewed on the shoulder of his shirt happily.

Billie walked into her room for a second and came back holding a baby carrier for the car and a small umbrella stroller. She folded the stroller and put the carrier on the couch, Michael strapping Adam into it. He picked up the carriage and grabbed the stroller with his other hand, leaving Billie standing there with nothing in her hands.

"Michael, let me carry something. You can't carry Adam, the stroller and the diaper bag." Billie reasoned.

Michael shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I may not look it, but I'm strong." He joked, cracking a smile.

"Please, Michael." Billie pleaded. Michael looked at her and sighed, giving her the lightest thing: a diaper bag. She smiled at him triumphed as she grabbed the diaper bag and put it on her shoulder. She went on the kitchen counter and grabbed sunglasses and slipped on sandals.

Michael followed her out the apartment and into the noisy hallway. They went down the 2 flights of stairs and outside to the car. Michael didn't approve of this neighborhood. It wasn't a good place for Adam to grow up and for Billie to live in. He decided he would try to talk her into moving after the party.

Billie walked up to what she assumed was Michael's vehicle; the only Mercedes in the whole neighborhood. She opened the door to the backseat behind the driver and Michael placed Adam's car seat on the seat, grabbing the seat belt and hooking it in perfectly. He then placed the umbrella stroller on the floor beneath the seat and closed the door, then walked around the car to the passenger's seat so he could open the door for Billie. Billie followed and graciously got in the hot car, placing the diaper bag on the floor by her feet and putting on her seat belt.

Michael walked around the car to his driver's seat and got in, starting the car and turning on the fan. He turned down the music to a small whisper. The car ride was silent as he drove to his house. Billie was looking out the window the whole time, staring at the passing scenery of a place she's never seen. She's lived in LA for almost a year and a half now, but she's never been to this part of it. The nicer part.

She gasped when Michael pulled up to a huge mansion with big gates. He stopped the car at one of the gates and pressed a button, telling the person on the speaker it was him and waited as the gates opened. Once they opened, he drove up the long driveway and to the front door of his house. He parked the car and took out the keys, putting them in his pocket. He ran out the car door to get to Billie's and opened it for her once again, her breathlessly thanking him. She's never been with a guy who would open doors for her. It was a refreshing start.

He walked to Adam's side and opened the door, taking him out of the car seat and holding him in his arms. He tickled his tummy lightly and the baby laughed a sound of ringing bells. Michael loved the sound of babies laughing; it was one of the most purest and gentlest of sounds.

Billie grabbed the umbrella stroller and diaper bag and followed Michael into the house. Though he walked right to the back sliding door in the dining room, the glimpse Billie had of the house was stunning. There was nice Italian furniture and warm colors, paintings decorating the walls and statues stunningly placed around the rooms.

Out back was even better. There was a huge pool full of kids she guessed to be Michael's nieces and nephews. Back farther there was animals and a man made pond full of swans. On the side there was a stone patio that was partially shaded. On the part that was unshaded there was a grill and lawn chairs for those who wanted to get a tan or some grill some food.

Michael walked towards the shaded part of the patio where there was a table and people sitting by it talking and laughing. They were all silent as they watched Michael and Billie approach with Adam in Michael's arms.

Michael stopped at the table, smiling at all of his brothers and sisters, "Hey guys, this is Billie and her son, Adam. They're gonna hang out with us this afternoon."

The family said their hellos and looked at Billie and the baby curiously. Katherine paid special attention to the baby that looked identical to her son. She scanned the babies face and hair, shocked. Finally after a second, Katherine smiled and said, "Welcome to our home, Billie."

"Thank you for having me here, Mrs. Jackson." Billie said politely.

"Aw, dear, call me Katherine. And where are you from? You have a beautiful accent." Katherine said, sitting back in her chair.

"I'm from a small town in England. It's not very popular." Billie said, looking around the table at the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to the rest of the family." Michael said, laughing. He pointed as he name each of his guests, "That's Randy, Jackie, Jackie's wife Enid, Jermaine, Jermaine's wife Hazel, Mother, Tito and Tito's wife DeeDee, Marlon, Latoya, Rebbie and Rebbie's husband Nathanial. Marlon's wife Carol couldn't make it because she had some business to do."

"Nice to meet you all," Billie said, looking at each of the family members. They all nodded and Michael pointed to two people who were standing by the grill making food. One was an older man and a teenager. "That's my father Joseph and my sister Janet. Cooking of course."

"Shut up, Mike!" Janet called, hearing his comment and laughing. Michael laughed as well. This was the happiest he's been in a while. For him, learning he had a son was a happy thing, not a bad thing like it would be to any other guy. He always wanted children, but he was working so hard he didn't think he had the time. Now he had to make time. But he would do it because he already loved his son.

Rebbie got up and walked up to Billie, pointing to Adam, "This is Adam? How old is he?"

"Yes, this is Adam. He's turning one years old in September." Billie said.

"He is adorable! Can I hold him?" Rebbie asked friendly. She had a good feeling about Billie. She already saw how she was affecting her brother, and she thought that Billie was an amazing influence on him.

"Of course." Billie said, taking Adam out of Michael's arms and placing him in Rebbie's. Right away, Rebbie and Adam hit it off. Adam was smiling and cooing at Rebbie as Rebbie played with Adam's hands and feet. DeeDee, Hazel, Latoya and Katherine all got up as well and started playing with the baby. Michael grabbed the diaper bag from Billie's shoulder, receiving a thank you glance from her, and took a seat next to his brother Marlon as he watched the women interact with Billie and Adam. They seemed to really like each other.

"She's really pretty, Mike." Marlon said. "Where'd you meet her?"

"I met her in England a couple years ago. And I just saw her at Diana's party last night and we just decided to catch up." Michael said, telling half the truth.

"Where's Hailie?" Jermaine asked from his spot in front of him. Michael grabbed a bottle of Coke from behind him in the mini fridge and took a sip.

"We got in a fight last night, so she's not coming." Michael said, clenching his jaw. She still had him angry and he didn't even want to think about her.

"Oh, that sucks. Did you guys break up?" Jermaine asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Naw, but I'm thinkin' about it. She really got on my last nerve last night." Michael replied, shrugging his shoulders. Jermaine nodded and looked at his wife and the other ladies play with the baby.

"They really like Billie and Adam." Jackie commented from next to Jermaine. "I think they've been accepted into the Jackson clan."

Michael laughed, "That's good because you'll be seeing a lot more from those two. They're amazing."

Jackie smiled at his younger brother, "They really seem like they are."

After Jackie made that remark, Michael heard Adam begin to whine a little and looked up.

"Michael," Billie called out, taking the baby from Katherine who was holding her out to Billie. "Can you get a bottle from my bag please? It's already made and should still be hot."

"Sure," Michael said, going into the diaper bag and grabbing a six ounce bottle from the side. He got up and picked the baby up from her mother and cradled him in his arms, walking back to his seat and sitting down. He made sure he was supporting his neck and gave the baby the bottle.

"Michael you're a natural!" Katherine said proudly, watching her son. He looked up and smiled, seeing a flash before his eyes as DeeDee took a picture of the sight.

"Thanks Dee for nearly blinding me." Michael joked laughing, trying to blink spots from his eyes.

"Sorry Michael, but you just look to cute there and I had to take a picture of it." DeeDee explained, sitting in her old chair next to Tito.

"Daddy, can you come in the pool and play with me?!" a little voice rang out from the pool. Everyone looked up as Taj ran out of the pool and scampered to the table. "Please, please, please!"

"Taj," Tito groaned, rolling his head back.

"Please, please, please!" Taj repeated, jumping up and down.

"Come on, Tito, go play in the water." Katherine encouraged, giving her son a look. Tito groaned again and got up from his chair, taking off his shirt leaving him just in his trunks. He looked at the giggling child and picked him up from upside down, running to the pool and throwing him in and jumping in himself.

"Hey I wanna go swimming too!" Randy said, getting up and jumping in the water. The rest of the boys got up and went in the water, playing water-basketball with their children. The ladies took their seats at the table and watched as Michael fed Adam his bottle.

"Michael, if you want to go play basketball with the rest of the guys I can finish feeding Adam." Billie said, looking concerned.

"Naw, it's okay. I wanna feed him." Michael said, looking down at the baby. He had his eyes closed and a smile of content on his face. He took the bottle away from him and put him on his shoulder, burping him. He burped then he cradled him in his arms, rocking him subconsciously and sticking a pacifier in his mouth.

"So Billie," Hazel said, "how long have you lived in America?"

"I moved here when I found out I was four months pregnant with Adam, so about a year and a half." Billie answered, crossing her legs in her chair.

Janet came walking up to the table holding a plate with a steak on it and a Coke in her hand, sitting next to Michael. She looked at him and the quiet baby, cocking her eyebrow. "Since when did you have a kid?"

Michael laughed, "He's not mine." He lied, looking down at the baby. He was a terrible liar; his eyes would get real big and his shoulders would get tense whenever he lied so he took advantage of having Adam in his hands by looking at his big eyes while he rocked. "He's Billie's."

"Oh, okay." Janet said, digging into her steak. Joseph came and sat down at the table next to Katherine.

"Would anyone like some burgers or steak? I have some grilled up. I also have some salads." Joseph said, looking at everyone.

DeeDee, Hazel and Enid all got up to go to the grill and Billie sat unsure.

"Come on, honey, let's get something to eat." Hazel said, dragging her up out of the chair and pulling her to the grill.

"That baby sure is cute." Katherine said, looking down at the silent baby who was just staring up at Michael with adoring eyes, like he knew Michael was his father. Michael looked down and couldn't help but have his heart melt. The baby was adorable.

"Yeah, he is." Michael agreed, rocking the baby in his arms still.

"Do you know who the father is?" Katherine asked, quirking her eyebrow in a knowing fashion.

Michael gulped, "Uh, no. I never met him." He lied, sighing in relief when he saw the girls come back with plates of food.

Billie took a seat next to Michael and looked at her baby. She nudged his shoulder and pointed down at the baby and saw he that Adam was sleeping. He smiled at the peaceful infant. "Mother?" he asked, looking back up to her.

"Yes, Michael?" Katherine asked.

"Can you hold Adam while I get some food?"

"Of course, Michael." Katherine said, taking the baby into her arms. She held the baby up from under his arms and made funny faces, making the baby laugh. She lightly brought him up and down and made cooing baby noise to him, him laughing the entire time. Michael got up from the table and went to the food, grabbing a paper plate and filling it with some corn and pasta salad. He went back to the table and shoveled some food into his mouth.

"So, Mike, you into in white girls now? What, are black girls to dominating to you?" Joseph said, laughing. Michael looked up at him appalled that he said that in front of Billie. He slowly swallowed his food and looked at him angrily. Katherine gave Joseph a look and Billie looked down awkwardly.

"No, Joseph." Michael said with gritted teeth. "Billie is just a friend. I'm still with Hailie. And even if I wasn't, race isn't a problem for me. Billie is very pretty and so is Hailie and I like both races equally."

"Oh, sure, son." Joseph said snickering. "I knew your pansy ass wouldn't be able to handle such a strong personality like a black woman."

"Joseph, stop it. Leave Michael alone. Let him date whoever he wants to date." Katherine whisper yelled.

Joseph grunted and crossed his arms, giving his wife a look of disgust. Michael tightened his jaw and just looked away, the wives sitting there in an awkward silence.

"This food looks so good, Mr. Jackson." Billie said, after a silent pause and took a bite of food. The whole table looked at her shocked to say something like that after Joseph pretty much insulted her and she just shrugged at them and took another bite of her food.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time it was ten that night, everyone started packing to go home. After Joe's comments and the awkwardness of lunch, the day didn't have that many more insults directed from Joe. Just the usual "Michael you're a pansy ass", but even that was predicted since that's all Joe really said when talking to Michael.

While Katherine was saying her goodbyes to the rest of the boys and made sure they drove safely, especially since it was raining, Billie sat on the family room couch trying to console a very tired and cranky baby. "Ad, come on. Please calm down." She begged the baby, rocking him in her arms. He only started to scream louder and she rested her forehead against her hand, closing her eyes.

"Billie, did you try giving him a bottle? Maybe he's hungry." Michael offered from the seat across from her. She gave him a dead look.

"Oh, no, I forgot all about how babies have to eat, Michael. Thanks for reminding me." She said sarcastically. "What the hell do you think? Of course I tried giving him a bottle!"

"Sorry!" Michaels said, putting his hands up. Katherine walked into the room, taking a look at the scene before her.

"The baby's probably teething," she said to Billie, who was still trying to soothe Adam. "Try giving him something to chew on, like a pacifier." Katherine walked up the stairs, stopping on the highest step. "Michael, she can stay here tonight if you want. I know it must be hard to drive her home so late."

"Okay, Mother!" Michael called up the stairs. He looked at Billie, "Do you want to stay the night?"

Billie nodded and grabbed a pacifier from the coffee table, sticking it in Adam's mouth, the baby instantly calming down. "Uh, okay. But I don't want to put anyone out so I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No, its okay, you can sleep in my bed. There's a pull out bed on the couch in my room and I'll sleep on that." Michael insisted, leaning forward on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Michael, don't be serious. It's your bed!" Billie refused, shaking her head. "Aw, shit. I don't have a crib for Adam."

"I am serious Billie," Michael said with a hard look. "Oh, and I have a crib from when Rebbie used to stay here while Stacee was a baby. Lemme' go get it."

Michael ran up the stairs and Billie sighed. As much as she cared for Michael, he was driving her insane. She guessed in a good way, but it still made her crazy that he never listened to anything she said.

He came down a few minutes later, holding a box and smiling. "Found it!" he said in a sing-song voice and Billie couldn't help but giggle. She got up from the family room couch and motioned for him to go up the stairs and that she would follow him to his room, since she had no clue where it was.

Michael walked up the stairs, still carrying that big box, and Billie followed him down the long hallway to the room all the way on the end. He opened the door and she was awestruck. His room was huge. Not just big, but huge. It had high ceilings and a second floor with a couch and a small TV. The first floor had a king sized bed with black shiny sheets and a dark wood head board. The room itself was white, which contrasted from all the black furniture. Along the far wall were bookcases that were painted black and went as high as the ceiling, a latter that had wheels resting against them; thick book spines stood out against each other and a black leather arm chair sat in the corner with a red reading lamp hanging over it. On the opposite wall was a big window that overlooked the man made pond and gazebo, a large curtain pulled to the side so if it was too bright Michael could close it.

Billie looked around the room while Michael read the instructions for the crib, furrowing his brow confused. He scratched his head, looking frustrated. "What the hell does that mean?" he whispered to himself as he continued to read.

"What did you say?" Billie asked, thinking she heard Michael say something.

"Nothing," Michael dismissed. He dropped the box, "I need to get a screw driver, I'll be right back." Then he ran out of the room and Billie could faintly hear him scamper down the stairs.

Billie said on the edge of the bed, holding Adam and rubbing his back as his head rested against her shoulder. The sheets felt like silk on her thighs, and she closed her eyes, remember that night a year and a half ago… the sheets felt like silk then, as she kissed and hugged and touched Michael...

Billie's thoughts were interrupted when Michael walked back into the room, holding up a screw driver in self satisfaction. He dumped the box upside down and watched as all the materials fell down to the floor.

"Well, that doesn't look so bad." He commented, looking at all the small pieces that gathered on the white carpet. "Let's get started!" he said, clapping his hands and reaching down.

An hour later, Michael was lying on the floor, resting his head in his hands and wood pieces surrounding his head. "I can't get it!" he whined like a five year old, rolling over to his side to look at Billie. "Sorry."

Billie rolled her eyes and lifted herself from the bed, motioning for Michael to get up. He heaved himself up with a groan. She handed him Adam and reached down with the screw driver and connected the three pieces of wood, screwing each in securely. She got on her knees and bent down to screw in the metal piece at the bottom. She grabbed the baby mattress and fitted it in, then raised the bar to the crib.

Michael stared at her with his mouth agape. "Well, I would've done that but I felt like testing you to see how well you would do it." He explained shrugging his shoulders and trying to look nonchalant. Billie laughed and grabbed Adam from him, placing him in the crib on his back. The baby was already half asleep, so Billie just took the pacifier out of his mouth and raised the bar, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Uh, so… you're sleeping on the bed." Michael said and pointed to his king sized bed.

"No, Michael, you are." Billie said, crossing her arms.

"Billie, this is not a joint decision, your sleeping on the bed." Michael said stubbornly back, crossing his arms. They stared at each other, looking each other into the eyes. Both of them were extremely stubborn and they didn't like to give up.

Finally, Billie let up. "Fine, but I have nothing to sleep in." She said, pointing to her white laced dress and bikini. Michael went to his dresser and pulled out an old concert t-shirt of his and a two pairs of boxers, one for her and one for him.

"Here," he said, handing the clothes to her. "They might be a little big, but at least it's something to wear to bed. You can just wear your swimsuit underneath of it."

Billie smiled and thanked him, then reached down and pulled the lace dress over her head, putting it on the bed, and leaving her just in an exposing bikini. Michael felt his eyes go wide as he stared down her body; her breasts pushed together perfectly from the bikini top and the bottoms rising up to her hip bone, showing off her toned thighs and ass.

Billie looked over and saw Michael staring her up and down with his eyes while trying not to be obvious. She giggled and pulled his shirt over her head, breaking his reverie with her body. She pulled on the boxers and sat on the bed, crawling to wear the pillows were. She got under the covers and turned the lamp off, leaving the room dark. She closed her eyes and let her mind shut down, falling asleep almost instantly. Before she fell all the way to a deep sleep, she mumbled out softly, "Night' Michael."

Michael went to his closet and grabbed two pillows and a comforter, pulling it up with him up the stairs to the second part of his room where the couch was. Before going to bed he stripped of his clothes, and put on his boxers that came up low on his skinny hips. He looked down at his body and sighed. He was self conscious now that his skin was getting lighter and lost weight, making him very skinny.

He set himself up on the couch, pulling the cushions apart and pulling out the built in mattress and lied down, looking up at the ceiling, listening to rain drops that were hitting the window of his room.

He started to hum to himself and closed his eyes, letting memories wander through his head; his memories of meeting Billie, of what they did in his hotel room that night and how she moaned in his ear and scraped his back, leaving claw mark scars. He remembered how she closed her eyes so gently and how her long eyelashes would rest on her cheeks. He remembered her soft laugh that night when he told her his name; her warm smile that spread from cheek to cheek. He fell asleep to those memories, calling out a soft "Goodnight, Billie," just as she did for him.

Billie woke up to thunder crackling outside. Billie was a very fearless girl, but her number one fear was thunder storms. She absolutely hated them. They scared her as a young child and even now as she is older they terrified her. Thunder rattled outside again and she huddled under the sheets, tears coming to her eyes.

"Michael?" she called out softly, trying not to wake the sleeping baby next to the bed. "Michael?" she repeated, a little louder now.

"Hmm?" she heard Michael reply tiredly.

"Can you come down here? Please?" she said, her voice sounding like it had tears in it.

Michael sat up and came down the stairs. He walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Billie. "Billie, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"It's the thunderstorm. I'm so scared of them." Billie said, feeling stupid. "Can you stay with me?"

Michael got under the covers and lay down next to Billie. He put his arm around her and tried to soothe her as she shook from the lightening that just flashed in her eyes.

"You know what I'm afraid of?" Michael asked, trying to distract her. "Spiders. I'm scared to death of spiders. They have so many legs and they can bite and it just freaks me out."

Billie giggled then thunder clapped from outside and Billie jumped, snuggling her head into Michael's shoulder and feeling tears leak out of her eyes. "Shh, it's okay." Michael whispered into her ear, pulling her close to his body.

He rubbed her back and petted her hair, and started to hum and began to sing, "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and she's always gone too long anytime she goes away."

She loved to hear his singing voice, especially when he was singing one of her favorite songs of all time. She joined in, "Wonder this time where she's gone, wonder if she's gone to stay. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away."

"Hey, you're a good singer," Michael complimented, rubbing her shoulders. "I love that song. I sang it when I was a kid for one of my albums; its one of my favorites."

"Thanks," Billie blushed. "I love that song too. When I was a kid, my mother used to sing it around the house when I was like ten. It was right before she died." Billie was solemn after that, and Michael felt bad now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Billie. I didn't know your mother passed. I'm sorry." Michael apologized.

"It's okay, I'm over it now." Billie said, smiling softly. It was silent then, the only sound was the rain on the window. It seemed to stop storming, just raining now. The moonlight brought a low glow into the room that cascaded over Michael's face as he stared out the window, not thinking just staring at the rain.

Billie looked up at Michael, and just watched his face. He was so beautiful, she thought. His eyes held mystery and passion; his smile could light up a room and his strong jaw line made him look like a god. She was falling for him. He was such a protector; she never felt safer when in his arms and was no longer afraid. He was gentle and loving and kind, he held her and sang to her when she was scared. She had his child and slept with him before, but now she wanted him more than anything else. She felt a want for him; she wanted him to hold her and touch her and caress her.

She leaned up and connected her lips to Michael's softly. Michael was shocked, he didn't expect it, but returned hungrily. She straddled his waist and leaned down, prying his mouth open so she could circle her tongue around his mouth. He let out a soft moan and fought her tongue for dominance in his mouth. He flipped them over this time, and moved his mouth down to her neck, licking up the sides of it and placing hot kisses right under her jaw, nipping and nibbling at the flesh. She gasped when she felt him bite her softly, like a love bite, and then feel his cool tongue soothe it. He was leaving his mark on her throat.

Without disconnecting his mouth from her neck, he slowly reached down and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head, throwing it to the ground. His large hands massaged her smooth skin on her stomach and she moaned at the feeling of his big hands on her body.

He put his mouth back on hers and passionately kissed her, making her feel faint. He reached behind her head to pull the string to her bikini and let the top flop down. He pulled the other string and threw the top somewhere in the room, removing his lips from her mouth to her breasts. He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard, making her moan out.

She moved her hands down his chest and to his waist. She pulled down his boxers, and he kicked them off his ankles so they'd land on the floor. She rubbed his penis in her hand and he felt himself go hard. He let out a small groan and planted kisses on her jaw line and the corner of her mouth. She continued to pump him with his hand and his erection grew fully and almost painfully. Michael started panting and bit his lip to keep in the growing moan that was building up in his throat. He took her hand away from his penis as he felt he was going to climax if she continued and pulled down the boxers she wore and the bikini bottoms all at once, and threw them on the floor next to his.

"You sure you want to do this here?" Michael asked, panting and kissed her mouth.

"Yes," she answered, pressing her lips harder on his mouth and arching her back to press her body against his.

"I feel weird; the baby's sleeping right next to us." Michael said, sitting up on his knees. She followed suit and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his body and rubbing her crotch against his, making him let out a groan of pleasure.

"Don't feel weird, he's asleep. He sleeps through the night now, he won't wake up. If you want to go somewhere else, though, fine. But I am not stopping now and I want you to make love to me tonight." She whisper demanded, sucking on his earlobe. Michael thought it was so sexy the way she said that while whispering in his ear and knew he was hot for her and ready to be inside her. But he still felt weird about it since his child was only a couple feet away from them.

He got off the bed and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She giggled and Michael led her up the stairs to the second half of his room. He put her down on the mattress and she rested her head against the pillow, planting her feet on the bed and spreading her legs apart for him to see, putting her hands on her knees so they'd go farther apart.

Michael got hornier just looking at the sight before him and got on his hands and knees on the bed, putting his head between her legs and licking her warmth. She gasped and bucked her hips up. He put his hand under her ass and lifted her slipping his tongue inside of her and lapping up her juices. His finger rubbed her clit in time with his tongue and she grabbed his head, holding him there. She was in heaven; his tongue worked her so good.

She felt herself nearing her peak, "Michael, stop. I'm gonna come. I want you inside me." She moaned out. Michael stopped and leaned over her, plunging his dick into her. She held back a scream as he rocked in and out of her body. It wasn't as rough as it was the first time, but still sensual.

Michael moved slowly; he wanted this to last. He wanted to make love to her, to show her how much he cared because he truly did care for her. He was finding himself fall in love with her; she was everything he wanted. She was funny, caring, sweet, charming, compassionate and very sexy.

Billie grabbed her knees and separated them more, moaning. "Michael, you're so good to me baby… mmm, make love to me."

Michael wanted to come but he also wanted to wait, he wanted to pleasure Billie more. He wanted to give his all to her. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing her softly as he moved into her gently but deeply as well.

She started panting as she felt herself climax onto Michael, kissing him harder so she would quiet her moans. She took Michael's tongue into her mouth and kissed him passionately as he let himself go and come right after her, riding it out and panting into her mouth. He pulled out and rolled over, hugging her close to his body that was covered in sweat and planting kisses on her neck.

"I really care for you, Michael." Billie whispered, closing her eyes at Michael's kisses.

"I really care for you too, Billie." Michael replied against her skin, making her shiver. He removed his mouth from her neck and snuggled into her shoulder, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep, listening to the soothing music of her beating heart and the rain drops as they hit the roof above him.


	5. Chapter 5

Only a couple hours after Michael had fallen asleep, he faintly heard cries coming from down in the lower part of his room. He felt Billie stir next to him, snuggling her head into his bare chest and wrapping an arm around her own stomach. Michael tried to fall back to sleep but the crying continued. Billie stirred again and groaned.

Michael finally opened his eyes, the sight in front of him welcoming to his eyes. Billie had moved the blankets down to the top of her hips and her whole naked upper torso was exposed for him to see. The baby was crying downstairs and Billie fluttered her eyes open, moving her hands up to her face and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What time is it?" she asked hoarsely. Michael looked at the digital clock that he had on the table next to the couch.

"Five-thirty." He said, stretching his arms over his head. She groaned and scratched her stomach, looking exhausted.

"I better get up and see what Adam needs," she said, moving so she could push herself off the bed. Michael pushed her back down.

"No, I'll get up. You sleep, you look so damn exhausted. I don't mind getting up." Michael insisted, leaning up on his elbow so he could look at her, trying as hard as he could to look into her eyes and not her exposed bare chest.

"Alright, thanks Michael." Billie said, laying back down, pulling the blankets back up to her shoulders and closing her eyes. Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed and slowly walking down the stairs.

He walked to where he saw his boxers landed on the floor and pulled them on before going to the crib where the baby was still crying. Michael carefully picked the baby up and rocked him in his arms. The baby was silent immediately and stared up at Michael with his big brown eyes. Michael felt he was looking in a mirror; those were his eyes that were staring back at him.

The baby started to stir in his arms after a few seconds of Michael staring in his eyes and Michael realized he was probably hungry. He brought Adam out of his room and down the stairs. He started walking to the kitchen where he knew Billie had put the bottles so they wouldn't spoil. He stuck the bottle in the microwave and set it under thirty seconds. The baby started to get fussy so Michael began to rock him, hushing his cries.

"Shh, Adam it's okay, shh buddy," Michael cooed softly, the baby calming at the sound of his voice. Michael had just met Adam earlier the day before but the baby seemed to take a liking to him. Whenever Michael held him or talked to him, Adam calmed. He seemed to love Michael. Michael just has that attachment with children.

The timer on the microwave rang and Michael opened it, shaking the bottle and squirting some of the milk on his wrist to see if it was too hot or too cold. The milk was perfect temperature so Michael walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

He bumped his hip into the door lightly to open it since his hands were full and walked into the dimly lit room. There were no lights on, but the moon's light was reflecting off the lake and into his room, leaving a calming glow. It was almost a full moon tonight, Michael noticed. It was beautiful.

Michael walked over to his worn out arm chair that sat next to his library. That was his favorite chair; he had bought it at a thrift store a couple years former and loved it. It was red leather and regal looking, the feet of it like lion's claws. The back was cushioned perfectly so it fit his back in all the right places. It was the most comfortable chair, ever.

Michael sat down in it, still cradling Adam in his arms, and stuck the bottle in Adam's mouth. The baby sucked on it hungrily, closing his eyes. Michael closed his eyes as well, he was exhausted. Especially after what he and Billie just did, it took a lot of energy out of him.

He felt the bottle get lighter and lighter in his hand until it was empty, so Michael took the bottle away from the baby, putting it on the end table next to the armchair. The baby started to fuss again so Michael rocked him, patting his back to make sure the air got out of his stomach.

The baby began to cry again so Michael began to sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

The baby calmed instantly and looked at Michael with adoring eyes. Michael loved that song when he was little; his mother used to sing it to him as a baby after Joseph came home from work. The memories of those days clouded Michael's mind at that moment. He remembered being sent to his room and crying and his mother would come and comfort him. Michael promised himself that he would never be that way with his son; he wanted to be a good daddy and not scare his son.

Michael lightly traced the features on Adam's face, making the baby close his eyes. He continued to sing the chorus of the song to Adam while tracing his face and rocking him at the same time. Soon Michael noticed Adam was sound asleep, his breathing steady and soft snores escaping his throat. Michael got up from the armchair and walked towards the crib, laying Adam down on his back in the middle of it. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Adam's forehead, rubbing the black curls out of the way with his palm.

"I love you, Adam." He whispered. "Daddy loves you." He put extra emphasis on the word "daddy" before planting one more kiss and raising the bar of the crib. He walked back up the stairs to where the couch was and lay down next to Billie.

Automatically, Billie curled into his chest, bringing her knees up in a fetal position and wrapping her arms around Michael's waist. He put both his arms around her back and kissed her cheek lovingly before she rested her head on his chest and was sound asleep again.

For a few minutes, Michael watched her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about, and if she was thinking of him. He wondered if she loved him the way he loved her. And then he felt conflicting emotions of the problems that lay ahead of him: Hailie, his family, and the media.

Starting with conflict number one, Michael thought about how he should deal with Hailie. Sure they got in a fight and Michael hasn't heard from her, but he was sure it was only a matter of time before she came running to the house insisting she was sorry. And Michael cared for her; he has been dating her for almost a year. He didn't love her the way she loved him, but he did love her in a special way. He felt it would be hard to say goodbye to her, but he felt dirty for cheating on her, even if he was cheating on her with the woman who had his child and who he truly loved. He would dwell on that issue later, he decided.

Next, he thought of his family. He felt his mother would be disappointed in him for letting himself have a one night stand in begin with, let alone produce a child from it. It hit home with her especially since Joseph did the same thing with her by having Joh'vonnie, his own lovechild. Michael also felt his siblings would make a big deal about it, because to them he was the baby. Not Randy or Janet who were really younger, but him. So if they found out that their "baby brother" had a lovechild and actually had a sex-life, they'd probably freak out. Michael decided he'd keep this away from them a little longer.

Finally, he had the media to consider. He couldn't afford any bad press because his new album was coming out in a few short months, and if he got in any drama, it could greatly affect the sales of it. He was hoping this would be the best selling album of all time so he didn't want that to happen. He hoped that it wouldn't get out, because, like his brothers and sisters labeled him, America seemed to think of Michael as a child still instead of a grown man.

Michael sighed loudly, and removed one of his arms away from Billie's back and rubbed his forehead. He had a lot to think about. Michael felt Billie's head move against his chest, and she looked up at him.

"Michael, why are you so stressed out? Your enormous sigh woke me up." She whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder so she could look in his eyes.

"I'm just thinking," he said vaguely, not wanting to stress her out.

"Well, think later. You need some sleep." She continued to whisper which sent tingles down Michael's spine. She started to kiss his neck softly, licking and sucking on his square jaw bone. Michael closed his eyes and relaxed the thoughts in his head and just focused on the wonders Billie was doing to his neck. Billie started rubbing her hands up and down his chest as she sucked on his neck still.

"Mmm," Michael moaned. "That feels so good, Billie, mmm girl…"

Michael felt his mind rest and started to feel himself drift. He was so tired. "Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams." He heard Billie whisper in his ear before he fell into a deep sleep

When he awoke, he was alone. He got out of bed and went to his closet, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before walking out of the room and down the stairs, wondering where Billie and Adam had gone. He heard people laughing in the kitchen so he walked in that direction. He saw Billie sitting at the table wearing his t-shirt and boxers with Adam on her lap, who was occupied with a small toy car.

Latoya was laughing at something Billie said and clutched her stomach. "Michael, she's so funny!" she exclaimed when she saw Michael standing behind Billie, smiling. Billie turned around and smiled at Michael.

"I see you two are getting along," Michael commented, resting his hands on the back of the chair that Billie was sitting at. She put her head back so it could rest against his toned bare stomach and he played with her blond hair. Latoya stopped laughing and gave them a knowing look, and Billie blushed lightly while Michael smiled bigger.

"Of course Michael! Billie is such a nice girl, I can tell we're gonna be good friends." Latoya said, Billie nodding in agreement.

"Well that's good," Michael said. "Toy, have you seen Mother?"

"She's on the patio," Latoya said.

Michael nodded, and tapped Billie's shoulder, pointing to the door for the patio. "Toy, can you watch Adam for like five minutes while we talk to Mother?"

"Of course I can!" Latoya said, getting up and taking Adam from Billie. Billie got up from her chair and followed Michael out the sliding door to the patio.

Katherine Jackson was sitting on a lawn chair with a sun hat and sunglasses on. She was sipping on cool ice tea and was watching the animals interact in the field that was a little distance away. She liked coming out to the patio in the morning to think, it was calming to her.

Michael walked towards his mother, holding Billie's hand as she trailed behind him. "Good morning, Mother," he greeted her.

Katherine looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Michael. And good morning, Billie Jean."

Billie nodded her head in her direction as a reply and Michael sat in the lawn chair that was next to his mother's and Billie sat next to Michael in her own chair. "Mother, I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Well go ahead, Michael." Katherine said impatient and taking a sip from her tea.

"Well, I wanted to discuss Billie moving in with us." Michael said nervously. At the same time, both Katherine's and Billie's head whipped at his direction and gave him shocking looks.

"What?! Michael, I possibly couldn't…" Billie argued, shaking her head.

"Why couldn't you? I saw where your apartment is and I feel it isn't safe for you or Adam. I think you will do so much better here. At least until you can find a nicer place." Michael argued back, leaning forward on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Michael, you don't understand. The money I make at the catering company isn't that good and I can't afford anything else…" Billie said embarrassed.

"Who said you had to pay for anything? I'll buy it for you." Michael said. Billie kept shaking her head.

"Michael does have a point dear," Katherine said softly. "I know what it's like to try to raise children in a bad neighborhood. I think you should move in too. It doesn't have to be permanent, just until you find what you need."

"You guys are too good to me. I don't deserve it. And I couldn't possibly afford rent here." Billie said, looking between Michael and Katherine.

"You don't have to pay rent, honey." Michael said, grabbing her knee and squeezing it briefly.

"I don't wanna be a charity." Billie said stubbornly, trying to keep tears out of her eyes. They were being so nice to her, she couldn't take it. Especially since she and Michael were keeping such a secret from Katherine, Billie felt guilty.

"You're not a charity, Billie dear. Your family now," Katherine said, smiling kindly at Billie. Billie started to cry and Katherine was alarmed. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Michael, you have to tell her." Billie cried, putting her hands on her face. Michael looked at her shocked.

"Tell me what?" Katherine asked, staring at the two with suspicion.

"Michael, damn it, tell her!" Billie yelled. Michael looked down, guiltily.

"Mother, promise you won't be mad." Michael said nervously.

"Michael, just tell me." Katherine demanded, getting annoyed.

"Billie and I met a year and a half ago at a bar… We kinda got a little drunk and well… uh… Adam's my son." Michael stuttered out, flinching and waiting for his mother to freak out.

Katherine was calm, staring straight at the two. She didn't have any emotion on her face for a few seconds as she soaked in the information Michael gave her. Michael and Billie waited for Katherine's reaction nervously. Billie had silent tears falling down her face and Michael tried hard not to look nervous but his hands shook on her knee, giving him away.

Suddenly, the corners on Katherine's face turned up into a smile. "I have a new grandson?"

"Uh, yeah," Michael said, confused at her reaction.

Katherine clapped her hands and jumped up, pulling Billie up from the chair and giving her a hug. "Oh my, dear, this is great news! I knew Adam looked a lot like Michael, but I didn't want to say anything!"

"Wait, Katherine, you're not mad?" Billie asked, her eyes wide.

Katherine gave Billie a weird look, "Of course not! Why would I be?"

"I don't know…" Billie mumbled, looking down. Michael got up from the chair and Katherine gave Michael a hug too.

"Wait, so it's still okay that Billie moves in?" Michael asked, trying to clarify the situation as he was confused.

"Well, of course it is! She can stay in your room on the upper level, I'll have one of your brother's move Randy's old bed up there and take out that old couch. Oh, and I have to decorate a nursery! Adam can take Randy's old room, I guess. It is painted blue, so I wouldn't have to change the color style…" Katherine rambled, walking off to the sliding door inside while making plans for the new nursery.

"She took that well." Michael said, hugging Billie to his body. Billie leaned against his stomach and Michael rested his chin on top of her head. Billie moved her head, craning upward and closing her eyes, wanting Michael to kiss her. Michael met her with his lips and moved them slowly over her mouth.

Billie disconnected her lips and smiled up at Michael, "I guess we have to go get my stuff because I can't walk around wearing your clothes all the time."

"Why not? I think you look sexy wearing my clothes." Michael asked huskily, turning her around so her chest was pushed against his. His hands ran down her arms softly and she shivered.

He kissed her again and she melted into his body, her knees feeling weak and her heart fluttering. She put her arms against his chest and rubbed up and down it before pushing him away. He started to complain but she put her finger on his lips, "Not now. Later, I promise." She winked and bit her lip sexily. Michael smiled, excited for the 'later' she promised him.

She smirked and turned away, walking inside the house. Michael sighed, this girl was driving him crazy, in an entirely too good way.

Later that Night

Michael and Billie stumbled in the house, collapsing on the couch exhausted. They had spent the whole day packing up Billie and Adam's stuff, and just spent the last hour and half loading it into the house's storage unit. Adam was asleep in his carrier that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch as it was nine-thirty, way past his bedtime; he was going to be asleep all night, which turned out good for Michael and Billie.

Katherine and Joseph had gone to bed a half hour ago and Latoya and Janet were going to be spending the night in Las Vegas to do some shopping. They pretty much had the night to themselves.

"Let's put Adam to bed," Michael said, getting up from the couch. Billie groaned, not wanting to get up. "Come on, get up Princess."

"No," she whined. Her legs ached and she was so tired she didn't have the energy to get up.

Michael laughed, "Please? I wanna see Adam's new room that Mother put together today."

"Ugh, fine, but help me up." Billie said with a tone, putting her hands up in the air for Michael to pull up. Michael giggled before extending his arms out to lift her off the couch. She got up and put her hands on her back, stretching out and groaning.

Michael silently laughed to himself and picked up Adam's carrier. They walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the room that was closest to Michael's. Michael opened the door and they both gasped.

The room was a good size, not too big, not too small. It was painted a robin's egg blue with white paned windows that overlooked the fields where the animals were, right next to the lake that Michael's room overlooked. There was a white crib against the far left wall that had a mobile hanging over top of it and blue and green sheets. There was a white rocking chair in the corner next to a white painted changing table, which had a baby monitor on it already. On the far right wall, directly across from the crib, there was a closet that was stocked with baby clothes. The room was perfect for Adam.

Michael walked over to the crib and took Adam out of carrier, placing him in the middle of the crib on his back. The baby barely stirred at all thankfully, and Michael gave him a kiss on the forehead. He walked to the doorway where Billie stood smiling and turned off the light, closing the door behind him as he walked out.

He wrapped his arms around Billie and she leaned against his chest, closing her eyes. He kissed around her face sensually, starting with her forehead, then eyes, then nose, then both cheeks and finally her lips. He barely touched them, just brushing his lips against hers as their breaths mingled.

"It's such a beautiful night… Do you want to go on the patio with me?" Michael he said against her lips, pulling away from her face just enough so she could look in his eyes. She nodded and he smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs and out the sliding door to the patio.

The patio at night was always exquisite. There were twinkling lights lined across the shading that made it look like a fairy garden. The pool lights cast off a romantic glow as a few of them reflected off the rock wall that held the waterfall. It was a full moon tonight, and the moonlight reflected across the lake like it did the night before. Swans swam silently in the lake that was about a half a mile away, setting off the perfect view. It was beautiful.

Michael sat on a long lawn chair, spreading his legs out so they went on either side of the frame and pulled Billie to sit between his legs, her back resting against his chest. He leaned back on the headboard of the chair and watched the stars as he felt Billie curl into his chest, pulling her legs up.

Michael rubbed her back with one hand and played with a strand of hair with the other. He began to hum a song he had written for Billie after their one-night stand. He fell in love with her that night, with the way she talked and laughed, just her herself. Naturally, he told Hailie it was about her, though it was really about Billie.

"What are you humming?" Billie asked, craning her head up to look at him.

"A song I wrote after our… exchange a couple years ago." Michael answered.

"Oh, can I hear it?" Billie asked, moving her body so she was sitting on her knees between his legs and rested her hands in her lap as she stared at Michael waiting. Michael nodded and started to sing "Lady in my Life" to her. By the time he was done, Billie was in tears.

"Did… Did you like it?" Michael stuttered out. Billie smiled and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"I loved it," she whispered in his ear. He relaxed and held her tight to his body, resting his chin on her shoulder. She loosened her hold on Michael and connected her lips to his. Michael slowly closed his eyes and laid Billie down on the lawn chair, moving on top of her and rubbing her curves sensually.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down harder on her, leaving no room between their bodies. He moved his mouth down her neck to her should then to her chest, kiss down the little cleavage that was showing from the white tank top she had on.

He moved his hands to where her high-waisted jeans came up to her stomach and un-tucked her shirt. He pulled it over her head and put it somewhere next to him. His hands scraped across her pale skin that was showing over the jeans she had on. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, rubbing her hands on his toned chest.

Michael moved his hips against hers, and Billie could feel his excitement through his jeans. He kissed her again, prying her lips open with his tongue and explored her mouth with his heated tongue. She panted in his mouth and wanted him so bad, but she felt self conscious since she was out on the patio where Michael's parents could easily come out and walk in on them.

"Michael, we should go inside." She whispered hoarsely against his lips. Michael got up and picked her up, wrapping his arms under her butt as she put her arms and legs around him. He carried her in the house and up the stairs, kissing her the entire way. How he managed to navigate through the maze of furniture and statues while kissing her, Billie didn't know, but she didn't care as long as they got to his bedroom.

He opened his door and walked her over to the bed, laying her down. The door automatically shut behind him and he moved on top of Billie again, still kissing her. She flipped them over and leaned down to kiss him as his hands fumbled to unbutton her jeans and unzip them. He pulled them down to her hips then she had to assist him on taking them off the rest of the way since they were so tight. She threw them behind her somewhere and kissed Michael's neck. She loved how sweet he smelled. He smelt clean like, with a light scent of cologne that smelt like vanilla and tea extracts.

Michael flipped them over again and was on top of her, planting his arms at either side of her head so he could lift himself off of her body and not crush her with his weight. She unbuttoned his jeans and took them off him, pulling down his underwear too and throwing them with the jeans onto the floor. Michael was hard as a rock. His size never ceased to surprise her and she couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. Looking him up and down his body, she felt like she was looking at a Greek god. His chocolate skin was glistening with light sweat already, his abs stood out against his tiny frame and his curly hair was messed in a sexy way. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he licked his lips the way he does when he's impatient.

"Michael, you made love to me last night, but tonight I want it dirty. I want you to fuck me so hard you make me scream your name and beg for you to stop. I want you to make me come so hard that I can't breathe." Billie moaned as Michael started to suck on her nipples.

Michael grew bigger at her words and it started to hurt now as he groaned on her chest. Billie reached down to her panties and pulled them down, kicking them off her feet. She flipped her and Michael over and straddled his hips. She slid onto him easily as she was so wet and Michael let out a low growling sound.

She couldn't fit him all in her so she rocked back and forth, sliding herself up and down his very erect manhood. Michael wanted himself all in her and grabbed her hips, plunging her down onto him. She couldn't hold back the scream that left her throat. She was surprised and it hurt, but it felt so good too.

Michael sat up slightly and moved them back so his back would hit the headboard. Billie was sitting in his lap now with both legs straddling him still and bent so her knees were touching the bed, and her feet were pushing her up to move her up and down. Michael dug his fingers in her hips and moved her roughly up and down his dick as she fucked him.

She was moaning loudly, her eyes rolling in back of her head at the feeling. It hurt so good. Her toes curled and she felt like her stomach was having a spasm as she came hard on Michael, kissing his lips so she could hold back the loud moan she wanted to let out. Michael had just started with her, he wasn't ready yet.

He flipped them over now so that she was on her back with Michael over top of her. Michael opened her legs and held them back so far that her ass was lifted off the bed. He dove into her warmth and closed his eyes at the feeling. He continued to fuck her hard, his fingers grasping her calves as he held them over her head. It wasn't long before she felt her muscles clamp around his throbbing dick and about to come.

She screamed, "Michael! Oh fuck! Michael! Oh my God…"

"That feel good, baby? Do you like it rough? Do you like it when I fuck you nice and hard, baby?" Michael asked through gritted teeth, closing his eyes as his face made a grimace of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Finish me! Oh God, fuck me harder!" she moaned out, her hands grabbing her own breasts as she tweaked them for greater stimulation.

"Say my name," Michael demanded, going faster and harder into her.

"Michael," she moaned.

"Louder!" Michael said, slapping her ass lightly.

"Michael! Michael! Michael!" she screamed, coming harder than she ever had before. Her mouth popped open and her eyes were slammed shut. Michael came into her, mixing his juices with hers. She felt his warm cum flow inside her and she came harder, her body still letting out her juices. Michael pulled himself out of her and put down her legs, then kissed his way up her body starting with her ankles. When between her legs, he licked off the cum that had leaked out from their encounter they just had and moved to her vagina. He licked up to where her clit was and kissed it. She let out a soft moan and groaned loudly when he moved his lips up her stomach. He licked around her bellybutton and up her rib cage. His mouth moved on top of her breasts and he took her left nipple in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Finally he made his way to her neck and up her jaw, connecting his lips to her awaiting mouth.

"Mmm, Michael, that was so hot," Billie said against his lips. Michael moaned in agreement and rolled off her so that he was lying next to her, both of them on top of the made covers, too hot to go under them yet.

Michael kissed her cheek and hummed "Lady in my Life" in her ear. "I love that song so much, Michael." She said, looking at him and smiling.

"I'm going to add it to the new album." He said happy that she loved it so much.

"That's good," Billie replied, closing her eyes and basking in complete happiness. They sat in silence for about a half hour, just lost in their thoughts.

"How'd your mother die?" Michael asked all of a sudden, making her spring her eyes open.

"Wow, buzz kill." She tried to joke. Michael didn't laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really curious and I want to know. You don't have to tell me though," he said, resting his head on her shoulder and looking up at her with big eyes, begging for her to tell him.

She sighed, "My mother died when she was twenty-seven. I was only ten years old. She had an oligodendroglial tumor."

"Tumor of the brain," Michael commented quietly, his knowledge of the human anatomy and medical diseases running through his head.

"Yes," she whispered. "She had only known about it for about six months. She had headaches all the time and would throw up. I remember when she had a seizure; that was the scariest thing in the world to me."

"I'm sure it was, you were just a little girl." Michael said, rubbing his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Can I ask you something now?" Billie asked.

"Of course," Michael answered automatically.

"Why don't you and your father get along? I mean, when he was around that one day, all he did was insult you and make fun of you."

"My father can be a very cruel man, Billie." Michael said, clenching his jaw. "He used to… he used to hurt me. Very badly."

"He beat you?!" Billie said shocked. Watching Michael grow up as a fan, she never would've thought he was abused. He seemed so happy.

"Yes. He would hit me and verbally abuse me. I've never admitted this out loud though." Michael said and they sat in silence for a couple more minutes.

"I think I love you," Michael said quietly.

Billie turned her head slowly and smiled at him. "I think I love you too."

Michael kissed her lips lightly. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him up to her closer as he put his arms around her sweaty body. He pulled the covers down and got underneath them, kissing Billie. They both forgot about their pasts for now and just made love to each other all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating in so long. I know this is such a lame excuse, but I've been grounded I think 5 times in the last 2 months. I've done some pretty stupid things. Hahaha. So if you guys are still following this, thank you so much. I appreciate it. This chapter isn't as good as the rest were, and I kinda rushed in some parts, but I've been working on this for the past two weeks so it would mean a lot of you guys reviewed or messaged me telling me if you liked it. Without further ado, here it is:_

One week later

Michael rolled over in his sleep, grasping the bed sheet next to him, expecting Billie's warm body to be there. His arm fell on empty air and his hand searched the bed weakly, trying to find her as he was still half asleep with his eyes closed. He realized she wasn't there and sat up, opening his eyes in panic. He looked at the clock to make sure he didn't oversleep; it read a little after four thirty in the morning.

He got out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt over his bare chest or pants on over his silk boxers, and walked out of his bedroom silently. The house around him was quiet; everyone who was sane was still sleeping, not like Billie or Michael. He checked Adam's room first to see if she was in there with him, but found the room empty except Adam who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. He walked down the stairs, checking the kitchen and the den to see if she was anywhere around there. He couldn't find her, so he went down on of the hallways that lead to the library and he and his brother's rehearsal room where the door was slightly ajar. He heard music coming from the almost sound proof room and pushed the slightly opened door open further.

Billy was blasting music in there from the radio and dancing in a tank top and her underwear which was what she wore to bed. Her body moved fluently, twisting and turning with every beat. There were no mirrors where she was facing and she had her eyes closed anyways, so she didn't see Michael watching as she danced along to "Killer Queen".

"She's a killer queen; gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime…" She sang along with the words effortlessly as she danced in swift motions. Michael stood against the room with his arms crossed against his chest in shock at how talented she really was. She had a good voice, but _damn_, her dancing was phenomenal. She had the gracefulness of a gazelle, and it captured Michael's mind in a daze.

The song came to a close and Billie stopped dancing, her shoulders slumping as she took a rest while commercials were playing over the oldies station she was listening to. She had sweat dripping from her body and sticking to her white tank top that had ridden up to her ribs, showing off her pale stomach and had become almost shear due to the perspiration sticking to it, causing Michael to see the faint outline of her breasts and nipples. Michael swallowed as he tried to keep his eyes away from her chest and noticed how red her face was and messy her hair had become. Michael had a guess that she had been down her for longer than he thought.

"You're an incredible dancer." He said, speaking for the first time in a couple hours, making his voice sound hoarse, and causing him to automatically clear his throat. She turned suddenly, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment as she saw Michael standing against the wall.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" she asked in her dazzling accent that always made Michael smile when he heard it.

"Not long, just the second half of that Queen song. How long have you been dancing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A couple of hours. I couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly. Michael chuckled and pushed himself off the wall to walk up to her. He put his arms around her small hips and she leaned back from him. He looked at her questionably and she blushed again, "I'm all sweaty."

He laughed, "I don't care, you're still beautiful." The commercials ended and "I Just Called To Say I Love You" came on. Michael pulled Billie closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced to Stevie Wonder.

They danced in silence for a little bit, then Michael kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "You know I love you so much, right?"

Billie nodded, "Yes, I know."

"And you know I'd move mountains for you and Adam, right? And I will always love you, forever and always."

She smiled, "I know. I love you more."

Michael smiled and rubbed his nose against hers making her giggle, "Impossible."

He touched his lips to hers a couple times, pecking them lightly open mouthed. He pulled away for a moment and spun her around as she giggled and fell back in his arms, resting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He moved his lips against her in perfect rhythm. His tongue licked her bottom lip lightly and she opened her mouth as he kissed her like a god.

She pulled away first and leaned her forehead against his, smiling at him. She pecked his lips again softly and he closed his eyes as they continued to slow dance, this time to a Pink Floyd song.

"Sing to me, Michael," she whispered, her sweet breath brushing against his face as she talked.

"And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change? And did you exchange a walk on part of the war for a lead role in a cage?" Michael sang to her, knowing the words to this song by heart. His brother Marlon and he would play the _Wish You Were Here _album all the time when it came out when he was just barely 17. It was one of his favorites.

She sighed at hearing his voice sing softly to her, just her. It was like no other. It was different when he was onstage or in front of a crowd or on TV. When he sang to _just_ her, it was dazzling, special and unique in its own form. His voice was hitting those notes _just _for her, his voice was that gentle _just_ for her, his voice was producing melody _just_ for her; and though it may sound selfish, she enjoyed it when he sang just for her more than anything else.

They sat in a comfortable embrace and Michael felt Billie kiss his neck tenderly, lovingly. Her nose dragged along his collar bone and her lips brushed against them leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Michael sighed happily. "I want to take you out tonight."

"Hmm?" she mumbled. "You don't have to do that. I know how hard it is for you to go out. You _are_ a superstar, after all."

Michael shook his head, "But I want to treat you like a princess. One night won't be so bad for me. Please?"

"Okay, Mike. If you want to take me out, okay." She relented her argument, secretly happy that he was taking her somewhere to do something. As much as she loved Michael and Hayvenhurst, she felt slightly suffocated. It was hard for Michael to go out, since everywhere he went there was a mob waiting for him, and she didn't want to leave the house without him feeling guilty that she was able to do things and he wasn't.

She traced her fingers over his vitiligo scars that were on his chest by his nipple and he shivered in pleasure, looking down at her fingers. He blushed as he saw her concentrating on the light marks, appearing to never have notice them on him before since he was so good at hiding them.

"They're ugly, I know." He murmured, embarrassed and almost wished he would've just put on some cover-up to hide the marks from her.

"They're not ugly," Billie disagreed quickly. "But I don't understand what… happened to you."

"I…," he stopped talking and took a deep breath, wishing that she hadn't noticed and wishing he wouldn't feel so embarrassed about something that wasn't his fault. "I have a disease."

"Is it dangerous?" Billie asked, her eyes widening in horror. Her finger froze on his chest and she placed her palm against his warm skin, feeling his heart beat against her hand.

"No, no, no… it's a disease that destroys the pigmentation of my skin. It makes me white." He frowned, putting his hand over hers that rested on his heart. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, as she noticed the sadness and remorse in them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered almost silently. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No its okay, I'm just surprised you didn't notice before." he tried to laugh, but it came out sounding breathy and fake as tears caught in his throat.

"It's not okay because it's making you sad. And I don't want you to be sad." She whispered again, leaning down to kiss his scars. He closed his eyes, and pulled her into a hug, taking in the scent of her hair. He loved the smell of her hair; it smelt like the coconut and vanilla shampoo she used and it was so soothing to him.

"Come on lets go to bed so we have enough sleep before Adam wakes up." Michael said after a moment, pulling away from her a little.

She nodded in agreement and moved away from his arms to turn off the radio and lights. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the dance studio and to bed.

xxx

The next day was busy; Michael had a meeting all afternoon, leaving Billie at Hayvenhurst with his mother and sisters and Adam. They had fun spending most the time in the pool and on the terrace. Billie had it clear with Katherine that she could babysit for them, and had perfectly dodged all questions from Michael's mother regarding if they were now a 'thing', mostly because she didn't know herself. That was something she'd have to talk to him about tonight, she told herself. She was confused since Michael made it perfectly known he loved her and wanted to spend his time with her, but directly avoided on calling or meeting with Hailie to end things. She didn't know about him, but she wasn't into polygamy and wasn't up to sharing him with Hailie.

Billie was now sitting on Michael's bed laying on her stomach as she played blocks with her son. She had already gotten dressed for the night since Michael was supposed to be home any moment to take her out. Adam giggled and cooed as one of the towers fell down and adorably patted his mother's head in a sign of comfort when she looked dejectedly at her ruined towers that laid by her face.

"This game is beat." She mumbled almost in remorse. That was the fifth tower in a row that fell. At that moment she heard the front door downstairs open and Janet greeting Michael from the den couch.

"Addie, guess what?" Billie asked her little boy. She got up from the bed and picked Adam up from his armpits and rested him on her hip as she looked at him excitedly. "Daddy's home!"

Adam clapped and laughed happily and Billie smiled at how taken Adam had become with Michael. It was so cute how attached he was and how much he loved his father after only a week and a half of knowing him.

Billie walked out of the room and down the stairs to meet Michael in the den. Michael heard someone walk in the room and turned around, a big smile lighting his face when he saw Billie and Adam walk over to him.

Billie looked stunning; she was wearing an emerald dress which had full sleeves with thick shoulder pads. It was v-neck and showed off a little cleavage and the dress was form fitting, landing about an inch about her knee. She wore black pumps on her feet, and her hair was done straight with the usual feathered bangs and her make up was done with dark eyeliner and mascara and red lips.

Michael looked her up and down with a sexy smile playing at his lips and she blushed, looking down at her dress self-consciously. "Is it too dressy?" she asked softly. "Because I can go change -,"

"No, you look perfect." Michael interrupted her, walking up to her and taking the baby that was extending his arms out to him in a manner that said he wanted to be held, and kissing her lightly on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him, "You look good too." She looked at what he was wearing and smiled. He was wearing black slacks and penny loafers with a red t-shirt and business jacket. His hair was gelled and curly, falling into his eyes; a look that still got some getting used to for Billie since she remembered a time when he had a huge afro instead of such slick curly hair.

"Hey buddy!" Michael said enthusiastically to the baby that was cooing random noises to him like he was talking. "Oh I missed you, yes I did, yes I did."

"Are you guys read to leave?" Katherine asked, hearing them talk in the den and walking in from the kitchen, ready to take Adam for the night.

Michael looked at Billie for the answer, not sure if she was ready to go yet. Billie nodded, "Yes, thank you so much Katherine."

"Oh it's no big deal, baby. You have a good time. Just don't have too good of a time." Katherine said, raising an eyebrow at the two, suspecting this was more than a friendly dinner.

Michael blushed as well as Billie and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek before planting him in his mother's arms. The baby whined for Michael again and reached out for Michael to hold him once more, but Michael hushed his whines and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now be good for Grandma, okay bud? Me and mommy will be back later." He whispered to Adam, aware of Janet sitting only a couple feet away. The only person who knew about Adam and Billie was his mother still, and he wasn't planning on changing that.

The baby silenced for a moment and rested his head on Katherine's shoulder in defeat with a pout on his face. Michael rubbed his back for a second then grabbed Billie's hand, pulling her to the door. Katherine and Adam waved to the two and Janet called out a goodbye as she continued to watch the season finale of _Dynasty_ on TV.

Michael led her out to where he parked his car and opened the door for her before going to his own side. He started the car and soft classical music filled the air as he pulled out of the long driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that," Michael smiled, turning the wheel to the parkway.

"Come on, please?" she whined uselessly, though she knew already that he wouldn't budge. He shook his head and she sighed, slumping in her chair. The rest of the ride was silent as Billie stared out the window at the lights that were passing in front of her eyes, trying to figure out where they were going.

Michael watched her out of the corner of his eyes, taking in her beauty. She was so perfect; it hurt him that he couldn't be with her officially. He wished he could flaunt her to everyone, let them know that she was his girl, but he couldn't. One, it wouldn't look good for his image if he flaunted a white girl since of the prejudices that still existed among people. Two, if people saw Adam and knew that he and Billie were going out, they would put two and two together and notice it was his child, which would destroy his career. He couldn't risk it, as much as it hurt.

He pulled in front of a small Italian restaurant. She looked at him with a smile, "We're eating here?" she asked excitedly. It looked so cute with it's fairy lights tracing around the front bay window of the small elite restaurant.

"Yeah, it's my favorite restaurant in town. There aren't a lot of celebrities that go here so there won't be any paparazzi and it has the best cheese raviolis. Come on, we're gonna miss our reservation." Michael said, getting out of the car and walking around quickly to her side to open the door for her. He helped her out by grabbing her hand and looped it with his elbow as he escorted her into the Italian bistro.

He walked in, giving the bug-eyed waitress his name and had her lead the two to a table in the back, mostly concealed from the other eaters so he wouldn't be bothered by fans while he was with Billie. They placed their order quickly and sipped on the fine white wine that the waitress had poured for them.

"This place is incredible." Billie said, looking around at the warm colors and paintings of Italian art. The room was dim with candle light illuminating the table, leaving a warm glow on Billie's features. She caught him staring and blushed, looking down.

"So…" she trailed off awkwardly, uncomfortable by the silence. "What did you do at your meeting?"

"Just finalized some album things. You know, reserved studio time, checked out some song writers, talked to CEO's of Epic. That kinda stuff." He said nonchalantly as if it was everyday that he had to record an album and talk to CEO's. actually, it probably was, Billie thought to herself, chuckling lightly.

"Well that sounds dandy." She grinned at him being sarcastic and he laughed, grabbing her hand.

"Oh of course, baby." he said. "What did you do all day? I hope you don't mind that I was gone, I was hoping I wasn't gonna be out so long."

"It's okay, I had fun. I hung out with Janet, 'Toya and your mom. We played with Adam in the pool. By the way, you should've seen his face when he first went into the water. It was so funny." She laughed for a second, thinking about the memory of Adam when he went swimming for the first time in his life. "Then we just went inside and played. It was normal stuff."

"Wish I could've been there." He sighed, frowning slightly.

"You know, sometimes I would give everything up. I would give up the fame, the money, the fans, the album sells, the publicity… I would give up everything just to be able to be normal and spend a day with my beautiful girl and my son. I wish I could…" he said thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

She stared into his eyes, "No you wouldn't. I know you. You are a workaholic, there's no way in hell you'd ever be able to give up something you love so much. It's okay if your not home sometimes, I understand." She sighed, then smiled. "You know, if it wasn't for your job, you would've never met me. If it wasn't for you travelling because of your job, you would've never seen me at that bar that one night and we would never have our little rascal with us. So don't wish stuff like that, because sometimes it could just come true and you wouldn't want that."

There was a sour tone in her last sentence, but Michael ignored it, not wanting to dwell on the negative anymore. "Okay, I won't. and your right, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and my little Addie."

They continued to talk for a few minutes about light topics before their food came, and Billie immediately started eating; after having such a busy day with her child and new family, she completely forgot about eating all day and was just reminded about how hungry she really was.

Michael ate slowly, savoring each taste of the ravioli in his mouth as he watched Billie devour her food. He chuckled lightly and she looked up with a mouth full of food smiling slowly. She swallowed and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing dear," Michael said, laughing and eating another ravioli. She shrugged and continued to eat the rest of her meal. When she finished, she rested her hands on her slightly bloated stomach with a wince on her face.

"Oh my God, that was so delicious." She sighed, smiling at Michael. He nodded his head in agreement and paid the check. He helped her out of the chair and led her back out of the car, this time to meet dozens of flashing lights. Someone had tipped off the tabloids.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL! WHO'S THE NEW GIRL?!" one man yelled, getting in Michael's face with a camera.

"MICHAEL! WHERE'S HAILIE?! IS IT DONE-ZO'S BETWEEN YOU TWO?!" another yelled, shoving a microphone under Michael's mouth, making Michael roughly push the man's hand away and lean back. He grabbed Billie's hand and continued to walk to his car. Billie put her hand in front of her eyes, the lights of the camera blinding her. She ducked her head and held Michael's hand as tight as she cold as she quickly walked with him. He let her in the car before jogging to his driver's seat and starting it, revving the engine to warn the paparazzi from getting hit.

The men jumped back as Michael squealed away from the restaurant and down the street, turning onto the parkway.

"I am so, so sorry." He whispered, anger in his voice.

"Mike, it's okay…"

"No it's not!" Michael shouted, interrupting her. "I am so done with being followed everywhere I go! I'm done with people getting into my personal life! I'm so done!"

Billie sat in silence, letting Michael let out some steam. Michael closed his eyes for a second then sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"I understand." Billie said in a slight cold tone, though she didn't really mean to.

"It's just so… frustrating sometimes." He whispered. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault, I was just mad."

"It's okay, Michael. I get it." Billie said, lightly touching his arm. Michael relaxed and turned on an exit that wasn't close to his house. Billie furrowed her brow. "Where are we going?"

"My secret place." Michael answered, driving down a wood-lined street, then turning down a dirt road in the middle of the woods. He kept driving for about five minutes before stopping in front of a cliff. Billie gasped.

The cliff overlooked the entire city; the lights glowing and twinkling in the distance. From here you could see the cars moving on the streets, the lights going out in some buildings signaling someone was going to sleep, fireflies dancing in the wind, the stars shining overhead and the moon gleaming its soft light above them. Billie opened the door, stepping out of the car and walking to the edge of the cliff, closing her eyes as she felt the wind breeze past her.

Michael got out as well quietly, standing next to her and watching her with a smile grin. She opened her eyes and smiled a humongous smile at him putting her arms out and letting her head fall back.

The wind made her dress flap around her knees and hair flow back like a golden cape. "I feel like I'm flying!" she said ecstatically, grinning up at the sky.

Michael wrapped his arms around her, burrowing his head in her neck and she put her arms around his shoulders, sighing a content sigh as the wind began to fade.

"Thank you for sharing your secret place." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her and kissed her, holding her tight to his body.

They both slowly sat down on the ground, kissing still and holding each other lovingly. His hand caressed her back as he pulled down the zipper of her dress steadily and sliding her arms from the material. She wiggled out of it and let Michael place it gently next to her, then took of his own clothes and placing them with hers as well.

Michael held her tenderly as he made love to her, only the sound of the cricket's and the melody of the breeze around them.

xxx

Meanwhile, Hailie Price sat in her LA loft, staring out the window with cloudy eyes. It has been over a week, and Michael hasn't called her yet. She didn't know what to do. Usually, after having a fight, it only took Michael about two to three days to cool down and call her, but no, not this time.

"Hailie, get off your ass and stop moping around! You have business to do! Did you not remember the gig I booked you tonight?!" Hailie's manager, Kevin Harrington, exclaimed when he walked into the loft and saw Hailie staring out the window wearing the same pajamas from five days ago and her make up from six days ago still on her face, but running and hideous looking.

"I can't, Kevin. What if he breaks up with me?! I can't lose him! He's my everything! I need him!" she panicked, wrinkling her face up as her tear ducts filled with salty tears.

"Oh give it a rest already," Kevin rolled his eyes. "We both know the only reason you got with him in the first place is for publicity to sell your new album. You don't need to act fake with me."

She turned her head sharply in his direction, sending him a glare. "That's not the point. Somewhere along the way… I… I fell in love with him. Not only do I need him for my album, but I need him for_ me_ too. I don't want to lose him."

"Well maybe you shouldn't start so many fights all the time, and stop being an evil bitch all the time. Maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Oh shut the _fuck_ up Kevin." Hailie snapped, her glare becoming icier by the seconds. She got up from her window seat and walked over to the white plush couch that was in her living room. Kevin followed her, standing disapprovingly with his arms crossed as she deliberately ignored his presence and turned on the TV to the gossip station.

"Breaking news," the TV blared as an annoyingly peppy brunette came on the screen. "Entertainer phenomenon, Michael Jackson, was seen at _Cecconi's_ with a mystery girl."

A video of Michael walking with Billie played on the screen as Hailie's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that girl. It was the girl Michael and her got in a fight about. That _slut_.

"Does that mean Michael's got a new mystery girl? Is the power couple Michael and Hailie Price done with? We will keep you in the loop." The screen switched to a story about Madonna and Hailie sat back in the couch, her mouth open in shock and tears falling from her eyes.

Kevin watched the screen shocked and his face softened as he sat next to Hailie. "Hailie? Hailie? You okay, hon'?"

"I want you to find everything you can on that _slut_ Billie Jean Reynolds. She is going down." Hailie said in a dead tone, and Kevin smiled evilly, liking that the old Hailie Price was resurfacing, the one he had known for the past two years.

"You got it, dear."

_A/N: Hey, I also just wanted to let you know about the banner I made for this story. I posted it on my profile if you want to see it:) Don't forget to review! Merry Christmas all, and if I don't update by then, Happy New Year! :D_


End file.
